Uma nova vida
by joaovitorsousa
Summary: Naruto sai para treinar após a Guerra com o auxílio de ninjas de todas as grandes nações shinobi, na sua volta encontrará surpresas e romance, sua vida nunca foi fácil mas agora realmete se complicou, pois um inimigo que ele pensou ter vencido retorna.
1. Prólogo

Um mês após a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja havia, Sasuke, que no final ajudou a Aliança Shinobi teve sua pena reduzida foi decidido que ele ficaria um ano preso, receberia um selo que caso ele traia a vila morreria em seguida e perderia todo o terreno pertencente ao clã Uchiha, foi dada toda a herança de Naruto, e o mesmo pediu um tempo para se afastar da vila para aprender todas as técnicas de seus pais e foi dado ao mesmo o tempo de três anos Bee disse que seria um dos Kyōshi de Naruto, já que o mesmo ainda não havia terminado o treinamento sobre a transformação em Bijuu, todos Kage escolheram um ninja para treinar Naruto com a exceção de Konoha e Kumo que escolheram dois, a maior surpresa da reunião foi quando a Mizukage Terumi Mei avisou que iria treiná-lo nas suas palavras "Um gatinho como esse deve ser muito bem treinado e eu sei como estimular um" terminou com um sorriso ero que foi percebido apenas pelo Kazekage Gaara que preocupado mandou sua irmã Temari afirmando que por ela ser do mesmo elemento que ele poderia ensiná-lo mais técnicas o Raikage escolheu Samui e a deu a missão de conseguir um filho dele na esperança que ele passasse as técnicas de seus pais ao filho e este pertencente a Kumo passaria aos seus filhos e descendentes, Tsunade mandou Kakashi já que queria ver como ficaria o seu aluno depois disso e Yamato que também tinha a confiança de Naruto, o Tsuchikage mandou Kurotsuchi sua neta com a mesma missão de Samui, pensando que passaria na frente dos demais Kages, Tsunade deu um prazo de quatro anos, e o local seria a ilha em que Naruto treinava antes da guerra, já que a mesma ficava isolada impedindo que houvessem espiões lá, afinal mesmo com as cinco nações em paz as pequenas nações ainda não a tinham e poderiam haver ninjas fortes querendo as técnicas pertencentes ao Uzumaki, ficando muito poderoso sendo uma grande ameaça a todas as nações.

Dois meses após a partida um grupo de cento e noventa e duas pessoas chegou a Konoha pedindo uma audiência com a Hokage afirmando que eram do clã Uzumaki que estavam escondidos num local no próprio País do Redemoinho e saíam apenas uma vez a cada seis meses e recentemente ficou sabendo de um ninja Uzumaki em Konoha e queriam se instalar na vila, avisando que tem um ninja que usou uma técnica chamada Fushi Tensei e matou dois outros ninjas escapando apenas um que trouxe a notícia ao clã, Tsunade pediu para verificar a mente do ninja, que foi prontamente atendida e mandou chamar Inoichi, ele confirmou que era Kabuto e tudo o que foi afirmado pelos Uzumaki, e com essa informação ela pediu o conselho da vila, após dois meses de discussão aceitaram o clã citado anteriormente com a condição de que o líder deste seja Naruto, já que o mesmo foi criado na vila, o que foi aceito pelos conselheiros, pois esta era a sua intenção já que o clã estava sem líder desde o extermínio de Uzu, sobrando apenas ninjas em missão que formaram família e escolheram que só teriam novamente um líder caso saíssem definitivamente do esconderijo e este deveria ser o membro mais forte do clã, sendo governado até então pelos conselheiros e foi decidida que esta informação não seria entregue a Naruto para não atrapalhar seu treinamento.

Passado algum tempo Naruto foi seduzido Mei e acabou se mostrando um mestre na cama, apesar de não ter experiência aprendia muito rápido, assim que ficaram sabendo disso Samui e Kurotsuchi seduziram-no também já que o mesmo era inocente, conversando com Temari as mesmas disseram como ele era já que as quatro acabaram tornando-se muito próximas, o que gerou uma curiosidade na kunoichi de Suna, e a mesma tentou de tudo com ele, por curiosidade, mas ele disse que não iria fazer nada com ela em respeito a Gaara já que ele o considerava um irmão, com isso ela disse "Se você não for dormir comigo, eu direi pro meu irmão que você tentou me agarrar a força!" ele com medo de ter que enfrentar todos os ninjas de Suna antes de se explicar com o amigo aceitou com isso ficou decidido que a Segunda era de Mei, a Terça era de Samui, a Quarta era de Kurotsuchi, a Quinta era de Temari, na sexta, sábado e domingo ele apenas treinaria o que fez com que Kakashi o perguntasse como ele conseguia ter quatro belas Kunoichis a sua disposição. Dois anos depois dessa decisão uma destas engravidou e para o desespero das demais, ele disse que seria um homem sério e só ficaria com a que engravidou que foi Mei que discordou da decisão, e disse que ele era apenas um caso o que o causou certa tristeza, Mei morreu no parto e deu a luz a um menino ruivo como a mãe, entretanto que depois de seis meses mostrou ter os olhos do pai, seu nome é Uzumaki Minato, depois de quatro anos fora de Konoha Kakashi, Yamato Naruto e pela primeira vez Minato estão no portão da vila indo em direção a Hokage que não sabe sobre Minato, acharam melhor a contar pessoalmente.


	2. Retorno e demonstração de força

Naruto e seus companheiros de viagem estavam em frente do escritório da Hokage esperando a autorização para entrar, claro que antigamente ele entraria antes de ser autorizado, mas ele havia mudado e a tensão estava no ar afinal como Tsunade uma pessoa que ele considera sua baa-chan reagiria ao saber de seu filho, nada bem era o que esperava, Minato dormia tranquilamente nos seus braços a viagem foi muito cansativa ao mesmo.

- Entre – ele ouviu Tsunade gritar de dentro da sala, o momento chegou ele sentiu as pernas tremerem, ficou com medo de levar um dos fortes socos dela e ficar um tempo afastado de seu filho o que parecia o pior, tentando ignorar tudo isso ele entrou na sala.

- Tsunade-sama, estamos aqui para anunciar que voltamos e que o treinamento foi um sucesso – informou o jinchuuriki, o que espantou a chefe da vila por tê-la chamado pelo título, o que agravou quando ela percebeu que ele trazia em seus braços uma criança.

- Naruto como você traz uma criança para esta reunião e vocês dois não fizeram nada para impedir que ele trouxesse uma criança de fora para dentro da vila sem autorização? Pode ser algum ninja disfarçado! – Naruto pensou que ela foi muito dramática antes que alguém se proferisse sobre o assunto o mesmo se pronunciou.

- Desculpe-me Tsunade-sama, mas não é um ninja disfarçado e muito menos alguém que encontramos no caminho – vendo a cara que a Katsuyu Sennin, o grupo quase rio, se não fosse pelo resto da informação – na verdade ele é meu filho, Uzumaki Minato.

- Quem é a mãe dele? E porque ela não está com você? – ela perguntou curiosa tendo uma ração que o grupo não esperava.

- A mãe dele é Terumi Mei e ela não esta comigo porque ela não sobreviveu ao parto – ele respondeu a pergunta com um pouco de dor na voz, afinal ela o havia dito que ele era apenas uma diversão o que o magoou profundamente, mas preferiu ocultar essa informação.

- Podem se retirar menos você Naruto. Posso segurar o Minato? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando, já que o garoto tinha acabado de acordar, e olhou para os lados procurando alguém conhecido, Naruto entrega cuidadosamente seu filho a Tsunade.

- Então baa-chan o que achou dele? Lindo não? – perguntou com certo orgulho na voz, seu filho era tudo pra ele, por ele era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Naruto, parece com você, mas seu cabelo é ruivo, mas é tão rebelde como o seu com os pais e os avôs que tem vão esperar grandes coisas dele, você sabe disso não? – ela notou o ninja assentir – e ele parece ser calmo.

- Realmente Minato é muito calmo, nem se parece comigo em relação à personalidade.

- Mas eu pedi pra você ficar por outro motivo, enquanto você esteve fora um grupo de ninjas vieram a vila eles estavam escondidos desde pouco depois da destruição de sua vila natal a muito tempo – ela viu Naruto aquiescer – estes ninjas são Uzumaki e foi escolhido que você será o líder do clã, posso ocultar sua presença até amanhã, depois disso você irá aonde era o distrito Uchiha para se apresentar, não contei onde é a sua casa aos membros do clã, nesse modo você poderá descansar antes de se apresentar ao clã e gostaria de fazer um teste com você para verificar seu nível atual.

- Certo, mas baa-chan será que a senhora pode pedir pra alguém levar essa kunai e jogar em frente à propriedade Namikaze, eu gostaria que ninguém me visse hoje?

- Idiota, eu não sou a sua avó! – nesse momento Tsunade estrala os dedos e um anbu apareceu e Tsunade o mandou fazer o que Naruto pediu – o local do teste será no campo de treinamento sete, às oito da manhã e sem atrasos.

- Hai, ele já chegou lá, obrigado. – Desapareceu do local em seguida.

Naruto passou o dia brincando com o filho, foram dormir cedo, pois amanhã teria o teste, acordou fez um pequeno desjejum para si e Minato, não comia mais tanto lamen, tinha que dar exemplo, cortou um mamão, fez suco, ficou com pena de acordar seu filho, entretanto tinha que fazê-lo, e vestiu sua nova roupa ninja que era azul com detalhes em laranja e o símbolo de seu clã nas costas, o motivo de usar azul é que as mulheres diziam-no que ficara mais atraente assim, acabou se acostumando a usar roupas dessa cor, assim que ficou pronto, foi ao local, encontrando lá seus amigos.

- Naruto, você irá lutar com Sakura, Sasuke, Neji e Rock Lee – avisou Tsunade.

- Hai, Kakashi-sensei poderia tomar conta do Minato?

- Posso, você sabe que eu adoro esse garoto.

- Tenho medo que o senhor o torne um pervertido.

- Olha quem fala ou quer que eu conte a todos o que aconteceu na ilha? – Kakashi ameaçou apenas para Naruto ouvir – se ele puxar ao pai será pior – continuou no mesmo tom.

- Isso é passado, agora eu sou um homem sério – respondeu apenas no mesmo tom.

- Sei – disse o Hatake.

- Sai você poderia desenhar aqueles pássaros o suficiente para todos nós, não será seguro ficarmos aqui, mesmo que fiquemos a distancia – avisou Yamato o que deixou todos surpresos e acabou com a discussão entre Naruto e Kakashi sobre quem era mais pervertido, já que o mesmo presenciou várias e se ninguém atrapalhasse nunca terminariam.

- Então é melhor não nos segurarmos – afirmou Sasuke com o sharingan no nível máximo, mas na verdade ele queria bater em Naruto já que o terreno que um dia fora de seu clã agora é do clã Uzumaki e isso o deixava com raiva, mas ele não demonstrava.

- Comecem – ordenou a Hokage, dito isso Naruto desapareceu.

- O encontrei, está a duas horas, um quilômetro de distancia – avisou Neji.

Ao encontrarem Naruto, o mesmo fez três clones e os mandou pra cima de Sasuke, Sakura e Lee, enquanto corria com Neji atrás, começam lutar com taijutso, depois de uns cinco minutos Neji vê uma imagem de Naruto atrás dele com uma estranha kunai nas mãos fazendo selos rapidamente e tocando em sua cabeça, já que não teve tempo de usar o Kaiten para defender-se e sente seu byakugan ser desativado e sua visão desaparecer rapidamente.

- Fuinjutso: Gigan no yami, agora você não poderá lutar, já que depende dos olhos para atacar, depois venho desativar, se não vier dentro de duas horas voltará ao normal, fique aqui e descanse – depois desapareceu.

-Agora só restam vocês três – Naruto correu em direção a Sakura por ser uma iryōnin seria melhor retirá-la ela correu com tudo na direção do mesmo, contudo ele usou o jutso de sua mãe: Akuma no ima no chakra.

- Dois – Lee e Sasuke começam a atacar em conjunto forçando o loiro recuar um pouco, mas Lee foi mais rápido já que retirou os pesos Lee e Naruto davam socos e chutes vendo que não teria como escapar de Lee ele deixa ser acertado por um golpe para se afastar, faz um selo rapidamente e grita Suiton: Suirō burasuto no jutso e um imenso dragão de água atingiu Lee o jogando numa árvore, ele levanta-se, mas Naruto já está a sua frente com um rasengan na mão e o acerta o deixando inconsciente.

- Ele está forte – disse a Hokage.

- Ele ainda está se segurando - afirmou o Hatake.

Naruto tenta então atacar Sasuke, todavia o mesmo usa o Susano para se defender, lembra-se então das palavras de Itachi que nenhum jutso é perfeito e sabe que para manter a técnica é necessário um grande gasto de chakra, e fica usando o Hiraishin no Jutsu com Rasenshuriken, forçando ainda mais o desgaste do amigo, Sasuke então se rende porque não agüentava mais manter a técnica e via que ele ainda não estava cansado, e vai embora sem falar com Naruto.

- Otou-sam forte – repetiu Minato o que todos estavam dizendo, ao mesmo tempo em que pulava nos braços de Kakashi.

Naruto então desfaz os jutsos que impossibilitavam Neji e Sakura, conversa um pouco com seus amigos e apresenta seu filho a todos.

- Naruto, eu posso falar com você? – perguntou sua colega de time um pouco insegura.

- Claro Sakura-chan – ele respondeu com um sorriso, já suspeitava o motivo de sua amiga querer falar com ele.

- Naruto, eu queria te contar antes de você saber por outras pessoas, eu e o Sasuke-kun estamos namorando – falou com medo da reação do loiro, já que o mesmo a amava antes de partir e poderia ser que o filho viesse de um caso sem amor.

- Eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer por isso pedi para treinar fora, assim poderia te esquecer e consegui espero que vocês sejam felizes, afinal eu amo os dois como irmãos – essa declaração pegou a rosada de surpresa, entretanto a deixou muito feliz.

- Desculpem-me não poder ficar mais, porém tenho que me apresentar ao clã e já são dez horas, Minato tem que lanchar – saiu deixando um misto de alegria e surpresa pela mudança de comportamento e pelo filho.

Mas um grupo de kunoichis ficou falando de como ele estava bonito, que fez Kakashi ir avisar, já que o mesmo estava com o Sharingan à mostra para ver a batalha, que Naruto se isolou depois da morte da mãe de Minato, ficou muito mais serio depois disso, e falou para vocês tomarem cuidado a não ser que queiram perder a amizade do loiro se insinuando ao mesmo.


	3. Clã Uzumaki e assedio sexual

Naruto foi em direção onde era o distrito Uchiha e viu que havia um muro novo circundando todo o local, chegou a um portão prateado com o redemoinho em baixo relevo dourado entrou no portão e foi em direção aos vigias.

- Sou Uzumaki Naruto, poderia guiar-me em direção aos conselheiros?

- Claro Naruto-sama, eles estavam a sua espera.

- Poderia dizer-me seu nome? – Naruto enquanto seguia o ninja e sentia que muitos o olhavam com curiosidade, o que achava normal afinal ele era líder do clã e nunca tinha visto qualquer pessoa do mesmo, chegou a pensar que talvez fosse o ultimo Uzumaki vivo, não pode deixar de sorrir de sua inocência. Naruto notou que todas as casas do clã eram iguais.

- Hagi, Uzumaki Hagi – falou e anunciou Naruto, foi dada a autorização e o mesmo entrou com Minato, ainda não confiava neles.

- É uma honra conhecer o maior shinobi do mundo, meu nome é Ao e eu sou o único conselheiro que está presente no momento e gostaria que você soubesse que o clã é dividido, somos de uma casta superior, não importa o que temos outros que devem fazer por nós apenas cumprimos as missões dadas pela Hokage e temos que exercer nossa força sobre os inferiores, compreende? – falou calmamente um homem que deveria ter quarenta anos usava um quimono vermelho com o desenho de um redemoinho em laranja nas costas.

- Compreendo que terei que fazer mudanças nesse clã, já que é um clã que não respeita seus próprios membros, acabarei com essa diferença e quem reclamar terá que lutar comigo, agora eu pergunto, compreende? – Nessa hora o senhor sorriu.

- Sabe que estará declarando guerra dentro do clã, não? – viu Naruto assentir – meus parabéns você passou no teste, na verdade não há diferenças entre os membros do clã e nem nos achamos melhores do que ninguém e foi me dada à missão de lhe testar para averiguar se é integro o suficiente para ser líder do clã, eu e o meu filho Aiko ficamos responsáveis de lhe introduzir ao clã. Como pode ver as casas são todas iguais com a exceção da sua. Que está no final do caminho em frente ao lago.

- Como deve imaginar a sua casa é a maior por possuir o escritório de administração do clã, todas as casas têm dois andares subterrâneos onde no segundo há salas onde poderá guardar os pergaminhos de técnicas suas, o local não fica quente demais já que os dois andares possuem pequenos dutos subterrâneos por onde entra à ventilação, o primeiro andar geralmente é usado em recepções internas onde não se quer ser interrompido. Todas as casas possuem selos que sugam a poeira e impedem o mofo, o que as mantém sempre limpas, nosso clã tem roupas tradicionais nas cores, azul, vermelho, laranja, verde, marrom e cinza, não são obrigatórias, no entanto recomendo que você use-as já como é o líder do clã. Continuaremos amanhã na presença dos outros conselheiros, é bom que você os conheça, devemos receber propostas de amizade de outros clãs da vila, ficará a seu dispor escolher quais deles ter amizade.

Naruto entrou em sua casa com seu filho viu todos os cômodos inclusive os subterrâneos, tinha roupas suficiente, mas achou melhor comprar as roupas do clã para si, já seu filho estava precisando de quase um guarda roupa novo, ele suspirou, teria que comprar roupas do clã para Minato, mas apenas as cerimônias e outros tipos afinal este não era nem estudante de academia, saiu em direção ao centro comercial de Konoha, pensou em chamar Sakura, mas ela deve estar com Sasuke e seria chato atrapalhar os dois sem contar que ele teve a impressão que seu amigo estava com raiva dele. Precisava da ajuda de uma mulher, sentiu falta de Temari que sempre o ajudava, afinal Mei a havia escolhido como madrinha, e o padrinho era seu sensei do time sete, suspirou teria que ir sozinho, as mulheres sempre davam em cima dele, falavam que estavam sentindo falta de um homem de família, e um pai que sai pra comprar as coisas pro filho sozinho sempre é um alvo fácil já que precisa de ajuda para escolher e Naruto ainda não estava pronto pra entrar em um relacionamento e não queria mais ter apenas casos.

- Finalmente – resmungou ao achar uma loja de roupas infantis.

- Nossa que garotinho mais fofo, é o seu filho? – Naruto tremeu sabia o que vinha depois, ele assentiu.

- É lindo como o...

- Quero comprar roupas pra ele, enquanto dizia isso viu Ino e Tenten passar, fez um clone e o mandou atrás das mesmas, agradeceu a todos os deuses por isso.

- Naruto precisa de ajuda? – perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Não consigo escolher roupas pra o Minato, poderiam me ajudar nisso, geralmente Temari era quem o fazia, mas como ela está em Suna não tenho ninguém pra me controlar, vou acabar levando mais coisa do que o necessário.

- Vai acabar estragando o menino, mas porque a Temari? – perguntou Ino com certa curiosidade.

- Mei-chan a escolheu como madrinha – o Uzumaki falou, mas baixou os olhos deixando claro que ele ainda não estava pronto pra falar sobre o assunto.

- Kawai – gritou Tenten assustando todos fazendo Minato ficar mais vermelho que seu cabelo, ele estava de bermuda preta com uma camisa cinza que ia escurecendo até o preto.

- O que você falou sobre eu estragar meu filho Ino? – vendo a loja olhar para Tenten e Minato.

- Vou levar essa, tem dela azul?

- Claro gatinho – as duas kunoichis o olharam e ele tava com a cara dizendo que não aguentava mais isso.

- Vou levar também – respondeu Naruto e ficou escolhendo as roupas com a ajuda das amigas, no final a presença das duas não ajudaram em nada até estimulou a vendera que fazia de um tudo pra chamar a atenção do loiro.

- Também temos roupas pra adultos se quiser eu lhe amostro é só esperar um pouco? – disse se abaixando para que sua bunda encostasse-se a Naruto, o mesmo tratou de se afastar logo.

- Não obrigado, vou levar apenas isto – respondeu secamente já estava ficando cansado disso estava na loja a mais de uma hora e a vendedora sempre se insinuava, pagou e saiu com as sacolas sendo levadas por clones e ia à sorveteria com Minato, chamou as amigas.

- Desculpem-me por isso que aconteceu na loja, pensei que chamando vocês a vendedora iria parar, mas parece que ela até se estimulou, agora eu não sei o que fazer para isso parar. Vocês irão querer sorvete de quê?

- Deixa disso Naruto, nós pagamos – falou Tenten que viu Ino concordar com ela.

- Eu faço questão pela ajuda que me deram, com meu filho e insisto.

- Tem coisas que não mudam nunca, não é Naruto? – falou Ino, Naruto se limitou a sorrir – tudo bem vou querer de Amazon (sorvete de varias frutas, todo rajado de verde, laranja, amarelo, ainda tem pedaços de coco, chocolate, frutas cristalizadas, castanhas).

- Eu chocolate com pimenta.

- Certo quero dois amazon, um chocolate com pimenta e um choco menta.

- Você vai dar um sorvete inteiro pra um menino de um ano? – perguntou Ino em choque.

- Vou, ele gosta de brincar com o sorvete, toma no máximo duas colheres – Realmente foi o que aconteceu Minato ficou brincando com o sorvete retirando risos de todos na mesa.

- Bem está na hora de ir, vamos garotão, você vai tomar um banho quando chegar em casa.

- Naruto você pode nos dizer quem é o líder do seu clã? – perguntou Ino curiosa.

- Tenho ordem de só disser depois de que o mesmo tome posse?

- Então você poderia dizê-lo que meu pai estará o esperando amanhã? E se ele tiver filhos poderá levá-los.

- Amanhã ocorrerá a posse, mas como sou o encarregado de receber os pedidos pode me entregar o convite oficial – Ino ficou desapontada, esperava conseguir alguma informação com Naruto, porém ela não encontrou mais um rapaz fácil de manipular e sim um homem seguro, atencioso além de achá-lo muito gostoso, tudo o que uma mulher quer, mas ele não está com cabeça para compromissos.

- Tudo bem – ela entregou o convite e ele percebeu que tinha um selo para reconhecer o chakra do líder sorriu e fez uma rápida sequencia de selos e em menos de um segundo o selo que ele acreditava ter sido colocado por Ino foi desfeito.

- Agora posso entregar sem revelar a identidade do líder, ah! Como eu ia esquecendo desativei o jutso que você colocou. E como vocês são o primeiro clã que convidam o líder do clã oficialmente, o mesmo deverá ir depois de amanhã, no horário marcado – E saiu com Seu filho deixando uma Ino surpresa e uma Tenten curiosa, afinal nunca ninguém havia percebido que os selos tinham sido colocados.


	4. Posse e visita ao clã Yamanaka

Assim que acordou Naruto lembrou-se fazia dois anos que ele descobriu que ia ser pai, sorriu apesar de ter sido rejeitado aquele foi o segundo melhor dia de sua vida perdendo apenas para o dia do nascimento de Minato, levantou-se fez sua higiene e foi fazer o café-da-manhã, resolveu fazer uma salada de frutas, suco de cenoura, beterraba e limão e foi acordar seu filho, encontrou-o acordando e fez-lhe uma higiene, tomaram café e se arrumaram, Naruto foi pegar as roupas que havia encomendado no clã para sua familia pagou extra para tê-las lavadas para usar hoje e mandou um clone levar pra casa e guardar todas com exceção das que usariam na cerimônia, aprendeu um pouco com Haru e Aiko sobre história e costumes do clã a história, para facilitar Naruto fez cem clones para que aprendesse mais rápido e deixou um tomando conta de seu filho chegando a se surpreender que as crianças aprendem a teoria do uso chakra aos sete anos e aos oito o controle, isso antes de entrar na academia ninja os treinamentos são extremamente pesados, depois das duas pode ir pra casa descansar e se arrumar para a nomeação e festa do clã, foi informado que poderia chamar quatro pessoas e decidiu chamar a Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi e Yamato, as cinco da tarde em frente ao templo do clã, foi feita uma cerimônia simples, onde Naruto jurou lutar pelo bem de todos com honra e restaurar o nome do clã a sua antiga glória, foi muito aplaudido e iniciou-se uma festa dento do clã.

- Então quer dizer que você é o líder do clã. – Kakashi falou com sua cara de tédio, contudo por dentro estava espantado e muito orgulhoso do seu melhor aluno.

- Eu sei, mas vai ser difícil agora eu me tornar Hokage, afinal sou o líder do clã e não é bom que pensem que o chefe da vila seja alguém que privilegie seu clã.

- Por isso eu decidi que só deixarei o cargo quando você se casar, assim, sua mulher assume o clã e você se torna Hokage assim como foi com o meu avô – Tsunade deu uma grande alegria a Naruto, no entanto ele pensava será que ele ia amar novamente, não seria capaz de ficar com uma pessoa para realizar seu sonho, isso era errado.

Nessa hora uma mulher ruiva dos olhos verdes veio trazendo Minato, a mulher vestia uma roupa típica Uzumaki verde-água seus seios eram médios, cintura fina e boca carnuda, Minato vestia uma roupa Uzumaki azul como seu pai, estava rindo.

- Naruto-sama, aqui está Minato-sama como o senhor me ordenou para lhe entregar depois da cerimônia – a mulher falou com receio de estar atrapalhando a conversa já que até a Hokage estava lá.

- Obrigado Ai está dispensada pode ir aproveitar a festa.

- Mas o conselho me mandou tomar conta dele.

- Não se preocupe, você é a baba, mas eu estou com tempo pra ficar com ele e sei que esse tempo agora vai diminuir muito, então peço que aproveite a festa se não for mandarei como líder do clã, ou faça qualquer outra coisa que quiser.

- Está bem, mas se perguntarem avise que insisti senão terei problemas, afinal porque a baba mão estaria tomando conta do próximo líder.

- Entendo e pode contar comigo.

- Ela é bonita – disse Kakashi assim que ela se afastou.

- Deveria procurar alguém sensei, afinal até eu que era um baka já tenho um herdeiro e o senhor já está ficando velho – disse Naruto fazendo todos rirem menos Kakashi.

A festa acabou às dez horas, Tsunade estava muito embriagada Naruto achou melhor ela dormir na sua casa, já que não era bom a Hokage ser vista nesse estado, apesar de todos já estarem acostumados com a situação, mas a mesma recusou e disse que se ele insistisse levaria alguns socos dela, então fez um clone e o mandou ajudar Shizune a levar Tsunade e se despediu de Kakashi e Yamato.

No outro dia, à noite Naruto estava se arrumando para ir ao clã Yamanaka, decidiu ir de vermelho, cor símbolo do clã, para seu filho escolheu cinza, ao adentrar no território do clã que lhe convidara, notou que muitos o olhavam com espanto, afinal fora divulgado que o misterioso líder do clã Uzumaki faria uma visita, por isso limparam ao máximo o que podiam o distrito, as melhores cozinheiras foram fazer a refeição, tudo para impressionar o líder do clã e aparece Naruto, se fosse verdade que ele era o líder o clã seria muito mais respeitado do que um dia foram os Uchiha em sua época de glória.

Ino estava ansiosa para conhecer o líder Uzumaki se tivesse sorte ele teria um filho de sua idade bastante bonito e poderia seduzi-lo, não pode deixar de ficar chateada com Naruto, ela o considerava seu amigo e ele poderia tê-la contado, seu pai também ele parecia saber não sabia com quem ficava mais chateada, nessa hora a campainha tocou.

- Finalmente – seu pai pensou em dizer que ele havia chegado na hora, mas sabia que sua filha era muito curiosa, e deveria estar com raiva dela, ao Ino abrir a porta ela encontrou uma figura conhecida – Naruto? Veio avisar que o líder do clã não pode vir? – ela cogitou a idéia de Naruto ser o líder do clã, mas desistiu por achar essa hipótese muito assustadora e não pôde deixar de ficar decepcionada em achar que não conheceria o líder do clã, o que não passou despercebido pelo seu colega de academia.

- Não Ino, o líder do clã Uzumaki veio e trouxe o filho, como dizia no convite – Naruto estava sério por fora, contudo estava se divertindo muito com a situação – Vim e trouxe e o Minato – nessa hora os olhos de Ino arregalaram-se, tudo, finalmente, fez sentido, o motivo de não terem divulgado o nome do líder do clã era que ele ainda não havia chegado, ou melhor, estava fora da vila – Tenho certeza que você estava pensando em conquistar o filho do líder, eu sinceramente o acho meu filho a pessoa mais bela da vila, concorda?

- Claro, ele com certeza é o garoto mais kawai de toda a vila, mas entre! E se puxar ao pai vai ser o mais gostoso também – sussurrou a ultima parte de costas pra ele, contudo o mesmo ainda ouviu.

- Naruto-sama, estávamos a sua espera, fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- Inoichi-sama não precisa de formalidades comigo afinal, você foi um das poucas pessoas que não me maltratavam quando pequeno, e isso é algo que deve levar em consideração, sua postura ética aos indefesos, não se achando superior aos demais ninjas apesar de ser um dos melhores em sua área.

- Você me honra com suas palavras, esse deve ser seu filho Minato, muito famoso por Konoha.

- Famoso?

- Algumas pessoas ficaram falando o tempo inteiro sobre como Minato é kawai principalmente depois de ajudarem a comprar roupas pra ele – fazendo Ino ficar vermelha.

- Naruto, posso brincar com o Minato? – Ino perguntou querendo

- Claro Ino, quer algum brinquedo?

- Você anda com brinquedos pra ele? – perguntou surpresa, vendo-o assentir – O que você trouxe?

- Chocalhos, ursos de pelúcia, blocos de montar, brinquedos de encaixar...

- Me dê um urso de pelúcia – disse antes de Naruto continuar a lista, que ela tinha acreditava ser muito longa, Naruto entregou um coelho branco, que vestia um casaco verde com desenhos azuis de redemoinhos – Tudo no seu clã tem que ter o símbolo do mesmo? – Perguntou Ino sarcástica, fazendo Naruto rir para o alívio de Inoichi.

- Não, esse foi um presente de Kurotsuchi a neta do Sandamke Tsuchikage, ela disse que um Uzumaki tem que ter algum brinquedo com o símbolo do clã, o engraçado é que este é o preferido do Minato.

Ino brincou por quase uma hora com o garoto, só parou porque Naruto disse que estava ficando tarde e tinha que colocar seu filho pra dormir.

- Naruto não se esqueça que amanhã tem o conselho de Konoha – lembrou-lhe Inoichi.

- Não esquecerei, obrigado Inoichi-sam.

- Naruto, será que enquanto você estiver no conselho eu poderia ficar brincando com o Minato?

- Claro Ino, mas você terá que ir ao complexo Uzumaki, estará autorizando a sua entrada amanhã, para ficar com o meu filho, por que não aproveita e chama as meninas para ficar com você?

- Irei fazer isso, obrigada – depois disso Naruto retirou-se para dormir afinal amanhã será sua primeira vez falando pelo clã em um grande grupo.


	5. Conversa entre Kunoichis

Duas semanas após o conselho de clãs, Naruto estava descansando afinal, foram às semanas onde houvera muitas reuniões do clã para discutir entre as amizades oferecidas e os jantares com líderes de clãs, decidiram aceitar dos clãs Yamanaka, Akimichi e Nara, os Inuzuka tentaram se aproveitar da situação tentando criar vantagens para si, o que deixou os Uzumaki um pouco ofendidos, os Aburame não ofereceram, mas Naruto iria oferecer a amizade depois, enquanto os Hyuuga pediram como forma de amizade um selo mais eficaz para o seu doujutso em relação à família secundária que para os membros do clã Uzumaki, tratar uma pessoa do clã como algo fraco e que deve apenas servir os membros da família principal não servem como amigos e fora recusada a oferta.

Naruto estava pensando em como sair sem ser visto pelas amigas, o que não seria fácil, já que elas queriam estar sempre onde seu filho estava o que gerava alguns inconvenientes, por sua sorte Temari chegou à vila junto com seus irmãos Gaara e Kankuro, ele poderia pedir pra ela distrair as meninas enquanto ele leva seu filho ao médico para fazer uma consulta de rotina, e foi o que ele fez já que a mesma encontrava-se hospedada em sua casa e seus irmãos na propriedade Namikase, quando as Kunoichis entraram em sua casa foram surpreendidas pela presença de Temari.

- Olá garotas estou aqui para impedir que vocês irem atrás do Naruto-kun, e ele me deu carta branca para usar os métodos que eu quiser e como seria muito cansativo e desgastante lutar contra todas vocês, e provavelmente acabaríamos quebrando a casa do nosso anfitrião eu sugiro um acordo. – falou calmamente apesar de já estar pensando num meio de lutar sem destruir a casa do seu amigo.

- Que tipo de acordo? – perguntou Sakura, ela gostava muito de seu amigo e adorava o filho dele.

- Posso contar toda historia de Naruto e Mei, incluindo partes que ele só soube ontem em troca de vocês não irem atrás do Naruto-kun e do Minato-chan, vocês aceitam?

- Como pode ter partes que ele só soube ontem já que é a história dele com a Godaime Mizukage? – Perguntou Tenten desconfiada.

- O verdadeiro motivo deles não terem ficado juntos – disse a kunoichi de Suna.

- Qual? – perguntaram as quatro Ino.

- Só conto se vocês prometerem ficar – falou sorrindo, por saber que conseguira o que planejara.

- Eu aceito, e acredito que falo por todas nós – falou Hinata recebendo a confirmação das outras três.

- Quando ficou decido que Naruto seria treinado por ninjas de todas cinco nações meu irmão percebeu que a Mizukage queria se aproveitar da inocência do amigo e me escolheu para impedir que ela realizasse seus objetivos, mas nós duas acabamos virando amigas, e ela me disse que não queria fazer nada de impróprio, durante o treinamento, Naruto-kun e Mei-chan, começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos e terminaram contando sobre as suas infâncias a de Naruto vocês sabem, mas Mei perdeu seu pai antes de conhecê-lo e sua mãe morreu quando ela tinha sete anos, para que ela fugisse do expurgo das kekkei genkai no País da Água, treinou e tornou-se uma grande guerreira durante a guerra civil em Kirigakure no Sato, tanto que lutou contra o Mizukage Yagura e o venceu, ocupando assim o seu lugar.

- Com o tempo ela resolveu que o seduziria com isso fez com que ele tivesse um treino muito exaustivo de modo que Naruto acabou dormindo, Mei-chan levou-o ao quarto e o amarrou com corda reforçada com chakra, quando ele acordou, ela me disse que estava extremamente assustado e envergonhado estava apenas com uma cueca branca, e ela o seduziu e foi à primeira vez de ambos, ela depois o disse que não queria ter algo sério com ele e que se outra pessoa quisesse ficar com ele, deveria ficar deixando claro que poderia ter outras mulheres, que aceitou depois ela o convenceu...

- Como foi que ela o convenceu? – perguntou Ino curiosa, ela estava um pouco nervosa já que estava interessada no Uzumaki.

- Ela usou as técnicas que toda boa mulher sabe, se é que me entendem? Apesar de que acredito que isso hoje não funcionaria mais, já que ele ficou mais maduro e muito experiente.

- Ele ficou com outras mulheres? – Perguntou Sakura, acreditando que a resposta era não.

- Sim, com suas outras kyōshi, Samui e Kurotsuchi queriam apenas um filho dele para levar as técnicas a suas vilas, Mei descobriu isso e dava a elas substâncias que dificultavam a gravidez, já eu fui incentivado por Mei e devo admitir que ele, com certeza, é o melhor que eu já tive não que eu já tive muitos, – falou deixando as quatro abismadas com a revelação – mas voltando ao assunto, Naruto-kun acabou se apaixonando por Mei-chan, contudo por medo de perdê-la ele acabou continuando já que se não era possível tê-la por inteira ele queria ao menos estar próximo a ela, quando ela engravidou, ele contou seus sentimentos pra ela, eu inclusive o incentivei, sabia que ele a amava há alguns meses, mas não podia deixar que ela suspeitasse disso, quando ele a expôs seus sentimentos ela o disse que ele não passava de um caso e que se ela soubesse da verdade ela não teria ficado mais com ele.

- Nossa! Como o Naruto-kun ficou? – perguntou Hinata triste, afinal quando ela se declarou a ele, o mesmo disse que não seria certo ficar com ela por não amá-la com ela o ama e só a faria sofrer com isso.

- Ele ficou destruído, mas acabou juntando forças para poder cuidar dela e do seu filho que estava para nascer, conversava sempre com ela sobre a criança assim escolheram os padrinhos os nomes, um dia quando ele e Kurotsuchi,estavam em uma vila para comprar coisas para o bebê, perguntei a Mei-chan o porquê de ela ter dito isso se ela me afirmou uma vez que o amava, então ela o contou que como os kyōshi dele sabiam Kabuto estava à solta e se ela o aceitasse, Naruto-kun iria mandá-la para cá, e ela poderia ser seqüestrada para que e seu filho correria perigo nas mãos daquele louco e se nosso amigo soubesse que Kabuto estava vivo ele iria interromper seu treinamento e ela queria que ele ficasse forte para proteger o filho deles, e ela me contou que tinha anemia facilforme poderia morrer no parto e não queria que o mesmo sofresse tanto após a sua morte, eu a disse que seria melhor ela ficar ao lado dele, mas nada a fazia mudar de idéia, então a convenci de fazer um pergaminho contando a verdade a ele para que caso ela morresse Naruto-kun ficaria sabendo a verdade, ela me fez jurar que eu só o entregaria o pergaminho depois dele voltar a Konoha, porque se ela sobrevivesse ao parto ela diria toda a verdade a ele.

- Você fez isso? – Perguntou Sakura triste.

- Infelizmente e ele soube a verdade ontem se eu o conheço bem deve estar se culpando pela morte de Mei-chan, quando ela morreu, ele só tirou forças por causa do filho, ele amadureceu muito depois disso.

- Agora se algumas de vocês o contarem o que eu narrei, vou caçá-la até a morte, pois ele perderá toda a confiança em mim.

- Pode confiar em nós, não iremos contar – Falou Tenten recebendo a confirmação das demais.

Sakura estava triste com tudo o que seu amigo sofreu, ele realmente era um grande homem, queira poder ajudá-lo, Hinata estava triste porque seu antigo amor estava sofrendo e ela não poderia ajudá-lo, Tenten estava comovida pela história de Naruto e Ino estava decidida ela iria de alguma forma o fazer sentir-se melhor.

- Vamos almoçar, Naruto teve muito trabalho para fazer esse almoço pra nós!

- O Naruto sabe cozinhar? – Perguntaram as quatro assustadas, afinal no tempo em que morava na vila o ninja só sabia fazer ramém.

- Muito bem por sinal.

Elas foram receosas, mas surpreenderam-se com a variedade de alimentos disponíveis e principalmente com o sabor, depois do almoço lavaram os pratos e voltaram a conversar, mas desta vez o assunto foi outro.

- Temari-sam você me disse que dormiu com o Naruto, pode-me dizer como é que ele é? – perguntou Sakura.

- Claro, mas vocês me contam primeiro como são os seus devidos namorados, começando por você que perguntou.

- O Sasuke-kun sempre machuca...

- Também só de olhar a calça dele você nota que ele é bem dotado! – falou Hinata surpreendendo Temari, já que da ultima vez que ela tinha visto a ninja de Konoha ficava corada por nada.

- Se você usasse o byakugan pra ver, teria visto uma meia – disse Sakura triste fazendo todas rir.

- Ele alguma vez disse que te amava, enquanto vocês se amavam? Ele chama teu nome? – perguntou Temari desconfiada.

- Não pra nenhuma das respostas – disse Sakura triste.

- Você agora – disse apontando pra Tenten, queria cortar aquele clima de tensão que ficou na casa.

- Eu só fiz uma vez e foi com o Neji, - falou o nome com raiva – ele foi carinhoso, foi bom, mas no outro dia ele disse que foi um erro e que nunca mais se repetiria.

- Ele fez isso para proteger ambos, você e ele se outra pessoa do clã soubesse disso ele seria morto junto com você, - falou assustando as demais – mas não se preocupe assim que for a líder vou mudar muitas coisas no clã, inclusive essa regra.

- Só falta você Ino – disse Temari.

- Sou virgem – disse para o espanto das demais.

- Namorei alguns caras, e teve um que eu quis me entregar, entretanto eu o encontrei com outro homem na cama.

- Agora é a minha vez, o Naruto-kun é carinhoso, chamou meu nome, me beijou muito é bem dotado e sabe fazer como ninguém.

Deixando um clima de cobiça no ar, que se dissipou assim que a porta foi aberta por Naruto que trazia Minato em seus braços.

- Desculpem a demora, mas acabei demorando mais do que o esperado, estou muito cansado será que vocês poderiam voltar outro dia?

As quatro foram sem reclamar, apenas despediram-se, apesar de terem notado que era uma mentira o que o Uzumaki disse.


	6. Problemas e mais problemas

Temari estava preocupada com Naruto, afinal fazia dois dias que ele não saia de casa, acreditava que ele estava culpando-se pela morte de Mei, por esse motivo decidiu conversar com ele.

- Naruto você está bem? Faz dois dias que não sai de casa, estou preocupada com você.

- Estou bem Temari-sam, só estou pensando um pouco, preciso estar mais forte para quando Kabuto aparecer novamente, eu estive pensando em pedir uma missão a Tsunsade-sama para me distrair um pouco, afinal desde que voltei não fiz uma missão – Temari compreendeu que ele queria ficar um tempo fora da vila provavelmente para descobrir o que Kabuto está preparando.

- Naruto-kun...

- Não se preocupe Temari-sam, eu só preciso de uma missão para não ficar pensando muito no que Mei-chan me contou através daquela carta.

- Você já foi ver o Gaara? – perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não! – falou desesperado, seu amigo estava na vila e nem se lembrou disso apesar de ver Temari todos os dias, já que ela estava hospedada em sua casa – Vou me arrumar e ir para lá, me acompanha?

- Claro, Naruto, mas não se culpe a morte de Mei não foi sua culpa.

- Temari-sam, se eu tivesse matado aquele desgraçado Mei teria vindo pra Konoha, então Tsunade-sama poderia salvá-la.

- Naruto me esculte, não tinha como você saber que aquele monstro tinha trocado de corpo, e que essa troca o daria uma vida a mais, essa técnica é terrível e só tomamos conhecimento sobre os resultados dela recentemente, nem mesmo se você soubesse que ele tinha trocado de corpo teria ficado sabendo disso, agora se anime, se não conhecerá a força no meu leque.

- Se você conseguir me acertar... – Temari sorriu, ele estava melhorando, afinal soltou até uma piada sobre a velocidade dela em relação à dele.

- Naruto todo mundo percebeu que você mentiu quando disse que estava cansado, por que você fez isso?

- Queria ficar sozinho, pensar no que Mei-chan me contou, foi bom saber que ela me amava, mas ao mesmo tempo doeu saber que ela preferiu mentir ao me contar a verdade.

Naruto contou pra Gaara como foi o seu treinamento e também sobre Mei, sem contar sobre as outras garotas afinal Temari era sua irmã, e não queria dizer que dormiu com ela enquanto tinha um caso com outras três mulheres, mesmo que no começo ele fosse uma vítima, e depois se acostumasse com a vida que tinha, mas bastava uma única palavra da godaime mizukage que ele ficaria apenas com ela, conversaram durante toda a manhã e parte da tarde até que um anbu apareceu avisando que Tsunade estava a espera dele, despediu-se de seu amigo e de Kankuro, Gaara o avisou que iria embora no outro dia, pediu pra Temari levar Minato já que iria direto ao escritório da Hokage e Kankuro adorou seu filho e estava brincando com o mesmo, e saiu, ao chegar em frente a sala da Hokage bateu a porta e esperou a permissão pra entrar.

- Sim Tsunade-sama.

- Espere um pouco – disse a Hokage ainda estranhava o modo como Naruto a chamava, o ninja percebeu que Ino estava lá, ao adentrar Neji e Lee a Hokage finalmente pronunciou-se.

- Tenho uma missão rank-A pra vocês, deverão escoltar a princesa do País do Chá em um tratado de comércio com o País do Urso, Neji será o líder da missão, estão entendidos?

- Hai – responderam.

- Vocês partiram em duas horas, estão dispensados, Naruto quero que você fique.

- Sim Tsunade-sama – todos saem deixando apenas o ninja requisitado na sala.

- Naruto soube que você não estava bem a dois dias atrás, como sua amiga quero saber se acha que pode fazer essa missão se não puder mandarei outro ninja.

- Estou bem Tsunade-sama, já me recuperei, se me der licença irei preparar as minhas coisas e ficarei um tempo com o Minato.

- Está dispensado.

Naruto foi pra sua casa, arrumou uma mochila e selou alguns equipamentos em um pergaminho, brincou um pouco com o seu filho que já estava em sua casa, colocou-o para dormir e deu instruções a Ai sobre os horários e alimentação de Minato, foi encontrar-se com seus amigos e a princesa do País do Chá andaram o dia inteiro, parando apenas para o almoço, ao anoitecer montaram acampamento, durante o segundo dia de viagem Naruto sentiu a aproximação de algumas pessoas já que estava no modo sennin.

- Neji, ative o byakugan e veja se são mercenários que estão a nossa frente – pediu o loiro.

- Temos uma equipe de emboscada a nossa frente.

- Vou usar o kage bushin e o henge para parecer com vocês, irei ser a distração enquanto vocês dão a volta e os cercamos, está bem?

- Ino você deve ficar e fazer a segurança da princesa, já que também é iryou-nin – avisou Neji.

- Hai.

- Kage bushin no jutso – Naruto criou quatro clones e três deles usaram o henge se transformando em seus companheiros – achei melhor deixar um clone aqui enquanto estivermos fora.

- Bem pensado.

Naruto e seus clones disfarçados avançaram onde estavam seus inimigos enquanto Neji e Lee davam a volta para cercar os inimigos, Naruto iniciou um combate de taijutso com três ninjas de Oto enquanto cinco lutavam com os seus clones, Naruto vendo que não estava com vantagem na luta pensa em como se afastar.

- Konoha Gouhourairaku – diz Lee ao dar um forte tapa no seu adversário o fazendo desmaiar, e destraindo os ninjas que não aparentavam ser muito experientes.

- Hakke Kuushou – grita Neji após lançar uma bolsa de vácuo comprimido usando o Juuken, atiradondo em forma de uma rajada contra os pontos vitais do inimigo com uma tremenda pressão, matando um dos ninjas.

Naruto então resolve acabar logo com a luta e combina jutso de seus dois elementos.

- Suiton: Baku Suishuha – um clone de Naruto enquanto cospe uma grande quantidade de água –, Fuuton - Reppushou – criando uma rajada de vento que se funde com o jutso suiton, esmagando e afogando cinco ninjas, devido à grande pressão do vento e quantidade de água expelida sobre os corpos dos mesmos.

- Tinham oito, um deve ter ido em direção ao acampamento vamos indo, Lee leve esse cara que você derrubou, vamos ver se conseguimos algumas informações com ele – ordenou o Hyuuga .

Ao se aproximarem do local vêem Ino lutando enquanto o clone de Naruto usando Ninpou: Hari Jizou protegendo a princesa com o cabelo, os ninjas percebem que Ino estava em uma pequena vantagem, quando se preparam para entrar em combate com o adversário Ino usa Hana Ninpou: Kekka Giji realizando um grande salto, ficando no ângulo do oponente, a seguir ela completa os selos de mãos e com isso enormes quantidades de flores saem do chão paralisando o inimigo, ela desce em alta velocidade concentrando chakra nos pés, e assim pisando com mais força esmagando no oponente.

- Ino está cansada? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não.

- Você poderia conseguir informações com esse cara aqui – pergunta Naruto apontando pra o ninja de Oto.

- Hai, – após alguns minutos ela volta – eles não estavam atrás da princesa, eles foram enviados para matar o Naruto.

- Isso quer dizer que Kabuto sabe que eu voltei e fui enviado nessa missão, ou seja, ele tem um espião em Konoha – Naruto pensou por um tempo – Minato corre perigo, Kabuto pode tentar usá-lo contra mim – disse essa ultima parte preocupado.

- Mas Naruto-kun eles não eram fracos para serem enviados contra você? – Perguntou Lee sendo apoiado pelos demais.

- Então eles foram usados para verificar meu nível, Neji você viu alguma outra pessoa ou cobra pela área?

- Uma cobra, você não está pensando nisso não é?

- Sim, era uma invocação, devemos continuar a viagem assim terminaremos logo para podermos informar a Hogake o que descobrimos nessa missão.

A missão prosseguiu sem problemas até quinze quilômetros da fronteira do País do Urso, onde Naruto os matou rapidamente com o Hiraishin no Jutsu, pegando seus inimigos desprevenidos.

A missão é concluída com sucesso, ao retornarem a vila, entregam o relatório do missão a Hokage então os libera.

- Tsunade-sama, posso falar com a senhora em particular.

- Claro Naruto.

- Tsunade-sama, estou preocupado com o Minato.

- Você acha que ele pode ser usado contra você?

- Hai, temos que descobrir quem é esse espião, não posso deixar meu filho apenas aos cuidados da babá quando estiver em missão, gostaria de fazer o mínimo de missões possíveis enquanto Kabuto estiver vivo, se for possível.

- Entendo seu ponto de vista, mas não poderei fazer o que me pede, se eu o fizesse muitas pessoas deixariam de pagar mais pelas missões apenas para que tenham você no grupo.

- Compreendo, então se me permite, eu gostaria de me retirar.

- Pode ir.

Ao Naruto sair da sala da Hokage depara-se com a Yamanaka o esperando.

- Naruto, você poderia me treinar?

- Por que eu Ino, tem gente que tem muito mais experiência e saberá lhe treinar da melhor forma.

- Notei que você está num nível superior a muitas pessoas e queria ficar forte pra proteger aqueles que amo.

- Você é uma ninja médica, sei que anda treinando novas técnicas, se quiser que eu lhe treine vai ter que arranjar tempo, já que eu sou líder de clã, em breve você será e ficará sem tempo também.

- Só serei líder do clã Yamanaka quando me casar, então isso não será problema, e ajustarei meu treinamento médico de acordo com o seu horário.

- Certo, esteja amanhã às nove horas, no dojô do meu clã e avise ao Konohamaru ele estava comendo ramén, quando viemos.

-Tenho que ir, estou preocupado com Minato. Ah antes que eu esqueça amanhã começa seu inferno – com essa frase Ino tremeu, sabia que o treinamento de Naruto seria pesado, mas não esperava que fosse a ponto dele dizer isso, esperava que ele tivesse dito isso apenas para assustá-la.


	7. Treinamento

Ino corria em direção ao bairro Uzumaki, não queria chegar atrasada e estava perto disso ao adentrar no bairro, encontra Konohamaru a espera de Naruto.

- Você veio, só quero ver que tipo de treinamento o Naruto- nii-chan vai preparar para nós? – disse um pouco decepcionado, queria que Naruto o treinasse sozinho.

- Já vamos saber, mas ele disse que hoje começa o meu inferno.

- Ele deve ter brincado em relação a isso.

- Já vamos descobrir – fala enquanto Naruto aproxima-se com um pergaminho.

- Vamos treinar o taijutso de vocês, primeiro vocês irão colocar pesos, depois o aqucimento – entregando a cada um pequenas fitas.

- Quanto tem aqui Naruto?

- Pra você Ino os verdes nos braços e os amarelos nas pernas ele pesa tinta quilos e o verde quinze, Konohamaru como sei que você se preocupou mais com o treinamento físico você irá usar o vermelho com sessenta nas pernas e o laranja de quarenta e cinco quilos cada, para aquecer vocês darão três voltas ao redor do lago, o perímetro dele é de dezoito quilômetros e oitocentos e quarenta metros, isso dentro de uma hora e meia, se não conseguirem, acrescentem mais uma volta de quarenta minutos, alguma pergunta?

- Como essas fitas podem pesar tanto? – perguntou a Yamanaka.

- Um selo especial do meu clã, estas estou dando, mas as próximas vocês irão comprar, agora vão ao aquecimento que ainda vai ter treino de verdade – ao afirmar isso os dois estremeceram.

Ino teve que dar quatro voltas enquanto Konohamaru deu cinco já que durante uma volta tentou cortar caminho usando o Mizu kinobori, e Naruto estava usando Touton no Jutsu, que o mantinha invisível e como castigo Naruto disse que essa volta não conta e que agora eram quatro no tempo de uma hora e meia.

- Agora que se aqueceram quero tezentas abdominais, depois dez minutos de descanso, trezentos marinheiros, mais dez minutos de descanso e finalmente duzentos socos e duzentos chutes seguidos naqueles troncos – disse apontando para troncos com corda os circundando.

- Kowai – disseram Ino e Konohamaru temendo pelos próximos treinamentos.

- Naruto seu treinamento foi tão duro assim?

- Não, esse treinamento comparado com o que eu tive é como aula na academia e o treinamento do rasengan, ou seja, bem leve, podem começar vou deixar um clone tomando conta de vocês enquanto preparo o nosso almoço.

Durante a manhã o clone de Naruto observou Konohamaru e Ino para assim o original saber exatamente a resistência de ambos e se eles o obedeciam corretamente, esse segundo pensamento foi mais pra Konohamaru, eles treinaram até a hora do almoço.

- Konohamaru, Ino venham almoçar, quero que vocês escolham o que costumam comer para que possa avaliar a alimentação de vocês – disse apontando pra uma mesa farta com diversos alimentos, Konohamaru escolheu apenas aqueles que ele gostava e Ino os que fossem de baixa caloria.

- Vejo que vocês dois cometeram erros nessa questão, Konohamaru faltaram frutas e verduras na sua alimentação e Ino na sua faltou alimentos ricos em carboidratos, como você espera fazer um treinamento físico desse que eu passei se vai ficar fraca e podendo até desmaiar, você como ninja e médica devia saber sobre alimentação, sugiro que comece a se acostumar com esse tipo de alimentação.

- Mas Naruto com esse tipo de alimentação eu vou engordar!

- Se essa era a sua preocupação então peço que a esqueça, pois meu clone notou que está mais lenta e como sei que suas habilidades são de espiã e médica sempre correrá perigo, as técnicas de seu clã não são úteis ao curto alcance e se estiver em batalha sozinha e o inimigo estiver próximo a você, você vai usar taijutso, porém com a sua força e velocidade atuais, vai acabar perdendo ou saindo gravemente ferida, se for correr vai morrer se deixar ele lhe acertar para ganhar distancia poderá sofrer um ataque com força maior do que a prevista, então ainda vai querer fazer dieta durante treinamentos e deixar de ganhar energia que poderá ser útil no processo?

- Irei fazer o que me pediu, mas depois poderia me ajudar a fazer uma boa dieta?

- Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para o caso, contudo posso lhe ajudar.

- Depois do almoço vocês terão duas horas de descanso, por isso peço que façam o que quiserem, mas estejam de volta no horário para praticar o restante do treinamento.

- Naruto, depois do almoço, posso brincar com Minato-chan?

- Ino infelizmente Minato amanheceu com cólica, então ele agora está dormindo um pouco.

- Você poderia ter-me dito mais cedo, como você falou eu sou médica.

- Não se preocupe Ino, a babá de Minato foi escolhida por ser a melhor médica do clã, além de ser uma excelente ninja, o que a torna extremamente preparada para poder ser a babá do futuro líder do clã.

- Entendo... você confia nela não?

- Tenho que confiar, caso o contrario não poderia fazer nada, o que seria um problema, sem contar que ela sempre me faz um relatório do que aconteceu no dia, e no começo eu usava o Touton no Jutso e conferia com o que aparecia no pergaminho, as informações sempre conferiam com o que havia acontecido.

- Naruto-nii-chan isso não é errado?

- Quando você for pai Konohamaru, entenderá o que fiz. Ninguém é mais importante do que um filho, se algum dia eu me envolvesse com outra mulher ela teria que conviver com isso, para muitas o fato de ser pai me torna extremamente atraente, mas elas não aceitariam ter que viver com uma sombra de outra pessoa na minha vida.

- Você está apaixonado por outra pessoa nii-chan? – sem saber o motivo desse assunto acabou chamando a atenção da Yamanaka, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Não, não estou apaixonado por ninguém, o que eu vivi com a Mei-chan ainda é muito forte para me envolver com outra pessoa – depois dessa conversa almoçaram em silencio, Ino ofereceu-se pra lavar os pratos, contudo Naruto disse que mandaria um clone fazê-lo e a mandou descansar. Depois do descanso voltaram ao treinamento.

- Ino pare e descanse um pouco você está exausta, pode acabar desmaiando.

- Mas Naruto só faltam os chutes!

- Então faça como quiser, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Realmente aconteceu como o Uzumaki previu, Ino estava tão cansada que desmaiou de exaustão, ele começou a acreditar que a Yamanaka estava passando mais tempo no hospital do que treinando o que a deixava fora de forma, levou-a para Ai examiná-la, que constatou que a kunoichi necessitava apenas de um descanso, Naruto então a levou a um quarto de sua casa para que descansasse um pouco como ela não acordou resolveu levá-la ao clã Yamanaka para que a mesma ficasse na sua casa evitando constrangimentos, durante o caminho foi avistado por duas kunoichis uma de cabelo azul e olhos brancos e outra de cabelos rosas com olhos verdes, que no outro dia com certeza iriam querer tirar todas as informações sobre o porque do homem mais desejado de Konoha estar carregando a Yamanaka.

Quando amanheceu Ino percebeu que estava em seu quarto, sua mãe disse que queria conversar com ela, contudo a jovem avisou que tinha que ir ao hospital da vila dar seu Platão e depois conversariam, porém ao adentrar na sala em que os médicos descansam encontrou uma certa rosada a esperando.

- Ino vi você sendo carregada pelo pedaço de mau caminho do Naruto, o que está rolando entre vocês?

- Sakura, não está rolando nada entre o Naruto-kun e eu, ele está me treinando e acabei desmaiando de exaustão como não parei para descansar como ele falou.

- Então é Naruto-kun agora, é?

- Do que você está falando eu não falei Naruto-kun!

- Então você o chamou de Naruto-kun e nem percebeu isso, diga-me Ino o que você acha do Naruto.

- Ele com toda certeza é um homem bonito, gentil, carinhoso, atencioso, além de muitas outras qualidades, ele agora é o sonho de toda mulher que tenha algum juízo – disse em voz sonhadora.

- Ino você está apaixonada pelo Naruto! Mas eu não posso culpá-la se não fosse apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun eu estaria dando em cima daquele pedaço de mau caminho chamado Naruto.

- Pare de chamar o Naruto-kun de pedaço de mau caminho, quer saber vou dar uma volta, ver se tem algum paciente precisando de mim – disse ao sair da sala e ao passar na recepção encontra o loiro em questão com o filho.

-N-Naruto-kun o que você está fazendo aqui com Minato-chan?

- Eu vim trazer o Minato para saber o resultado de uns exames que ele fez, mas parece que ele não gosta de hospitais, ele fica todo assustado ao adentrar em um, parece besteira minha?

- Não, algumas crianças temem levar uma injeção – ao ouvir essa última palavra os olhos de Minato se arregalam – mas parece que hoje ele não irá levar nenhuma – mesmo assim o menino manteve-se em alerta máximo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Ino como você está sentindo-se?

- Como?

- Você está melhor? Você desmaiou ontem e eu a levei em sua casa.

**- **Ah! Estou sim, obrigada por se preocupar.

- Ino no seu treinamento, pude perceber que está fora de forma, você terá que receber um treinamento especial, se puder pedir férias seria bom poderia lhe treinar todos os dias, claro se ainda quiser.

- O que quer dizer com fora de forma?

- Aquele ninja que enfrentou na missão era de nível chuunin e você teve um pouco de dificuldade ao lutar com ele, se quiser conversar melhor vou levar o Minato hoje no Ichiraku, ele adora ramém e eu o prometi o levar hoje – nessa hora chamam o nome de Minato –, bem tenho que ir, vejo você mais tarde?

- Hai.


	8. Apenas alguns dias normais

Ino só conseguia pensar que estava engordando depois de conversar com Naruto, uma frase ficava repetindo-se em sua cabeça "pude perceber que está fora de forma", continuou o serviço quando chegou a hora de largar, foi pra sua casa e procurou uma roupa que impressionasse o loiro, mas de uma forma que ele não percebesse que era pra imorecioná-lo, afinal a Yamanaka ainda tinha dúvidas do motivo de querer isso, tudo bem que ela o achava, bonito, atraente, muito sexy, mas será que era só por isso ou ela estava mesmo gostando do Uzumaki, como toda mulher indecisa que quer impressionar alguém vestiu quase todas as roupas que tinha e acabou usando um vestido que tinha ganhado de Hinata parecido com o de Kurenai, mas a cor do seu era roxo, uma observação essa tinha sido a segunda opção que ela tinha testado, quando olhou a hora assustou-se estava atrasada. Partiu velozmente ao Ichiraku, e viu Naruto brincando com Minato e não pode deixar de sorrir, o ninja é um ótimo pai, e com certeza seria um ótimo marido, a jovem balançou a cabeça para retirar esses pensamentos e adentrou no recinto.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso.

- Não se preocupe com isso, quando cheguei ao clã tive um presente, pra não dizer problemas e demorei arrumando meu filho, então chegamos quase agora – que era uma mentira chegaram meia hora antes da Yamanaka, mas para a mesma sentir-se melhor Naruto achou que devia ter que contar uma mentira.

- Naruto-kun, você realmente acha que estou fora de forma?

- Ino você tem treinado os jutsos de seu clã quando está de folga do hospital, e tem pouco tempo para treinar o taijutso, estou correto? – assistindo a kunoichi assentir – Você tem prática em ninjutso, mas com a falta de treino em taijutso está ficando lenta.

- Eu falei com a Hokage hoje e ela me deu cinco semanas de férias, a partir da semana que vem.

- Certo isso vai dar-me tempo para preparar um regime de treinamento, espero que esteja pronta, afinal os treinos serão no ritmo que fizemos antes e temos que adiantar o trabalho, pois a baa-chan está querendo colocar-me como um jounin sensei, se tivermos sorte teremos mais três grandes ninjas na folha, apenas se eles passarem no teste que farei.

- Não me diga que você pretende fazer o mesmo teste que o Kakashi-sensei?

- É claro é um ótimo teste para ver se eles têm o que é necessário para tornarem-se ninjas e assim poderei ficar mais tempo na vila, como foi essa a solução encontrada pela baa-chan ao meu pedido para ficar na vila próximo ao Minato e não quero criar um Orochimaru, ou um Sasuke que só querem poder para seus motivos egoístas.

- Pensei que você era amigo do Sasuke, o que aconteceu?

- Também pensei que era amigo dele, mas desde que voltei só o vi uma única vez, no teste da Hokage, pensei que ele estava muito ocupado para poder visitar-me, por isso fui visitá-lo algumas vezes em todas sabia que ele estava em casa e nunca ele me atendeu, geralmente a Sakura dizia que ele não estava, mas sempre desviava o olhar, as outras vezes em que ela não estava ele nunca abriu a porta então pensei, eu que tenho responsabilidades de líder de clã e faço missões como jounin, arrumava um tempo para poder visitá-lo, e ele não podia arrumar um tempo para mim, era sinal de que ele não me queria como amigo.

- Lamento por isso deve ser muito triste pra você, que o considerava seu melhor amigo.

- É melhor assim, prefiro ter poucos amigos, mas amigos de verdade do que pessoas cínicas que esperam o momento para atacar, acredito que Sasuke ficou chateado quando meu clã comprou o terreno que era dele e queria demonstrar-se superior a mim, quando fiz o teste, já que o mesmo usou o Susano, mas foi incapaz de me vencer o deixando furioso, desde então decidiu evitar-me já que pra ele perder para o pior da classe é uma vergonha.

- Mas a muito tempo você o tinha superado, por que isso agora?

- Antigamente nosso nível era próximo, agora não é mais assim.

- Você é muito modesto, sabia?

- E você muito sarcástica.

- Isso não é coisa a se dizer a uma dama! – falou com falsa indignação.

- E dizer que o seu shishou é modesto de forma sarcástica também não é bom, ele pode aumentar o nível do seu treinamento – falou seriamente.

- V-Você não faria isso? – perguntou assustada fazendo Naruto rir.

- Claro que não, só fiz isso para me divertir um pouco.

- Baka, você me assustou.

- Gomen.

- Vamos jantar Ino?

- Hai – fizeram o pedido e jantaram silenciosamente com a exceção de Minato e Naruto quando tinha que dar o alimento ao filho, Ino novamente pensou que ele seria o marido ideal.

- Ino eu tenho que ir, amanhã encontrarei meus possíveis alunos e caí justamente no time sete, só espero que esse time tenha alguma forma de cooperação.

- Boa sorte, Naruto-sensei – falou em entonação de brincadeira.

Dois dias depois o shinobi não pôde deixar de ficar decepcionado, o grupo não fez nada em trabalho em equipe, apesar de esperar por isso, reprovou o seu time como também os eliminou do projeto ninja, informou a Hokage, dirigiu-se a sua residência quando se depara com Tenten correndo com lágrimas nos olhos saindo da direção oposta.

- Tem-tem, você está bem? – falou com preocupação na voz.

- Naruto, me tire daqui... – ela disse com a voz vibrada do choro – por favor – essa ultima parte num sussurro.

- Claro, vou te pegar que te levo na minha casa usando o Hiraishin no jutso.

Tenten chorou nos braços de Naruto e o mesmo fez carinho e esperou a kunoichi

- Tenten, você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu pra você estar nesse estado? Se preferir, mando chamar alguma amiga sua para conversar contigo.

- Não tudo bem falar com você mesmo, afinal você passou por algo parecido com o que eu vivi, eu vi Neji beijando outra mulher, ela era uma Hyuuga, ele deve querer ficar com ela para manter o sangue puro de sua família.

- Sim, eu pensei que fui usado por Mei-chan, mas ela me mandou uma carta pela Temari-san que explicou tudo o que só fez me sentir pior, já que ela preferiu ficar seu tempo longe de mim enquanto poderíamos ter vivido momentos de felicidade, mas como você soube que vivemos algo parecido? Deixe-me adivinhar, Temari-san contou-lhe quando levei Minato no médico? – recebendo um aceno da amiga – Deveria saber que ela usaria qualquer coisa para me deixar sozinho para pensar.

- Tenten, sei o que você precisa, se distrair, vamos dar uma volta amanhã?

- Eu acabo de ser humilhada e você me convida pra um encontro? Não quero sua pena?

- Tenten não um encontro sair como amigos, mas você acabou de dar-me uma idéia vamos fingir ser um encontro, desse modo os outros pensarão ser um encontro e poderá mostrar a determinada pessoa que você não vai ficar sofrendo por ela, afinal vocês mal estão falando-se, não é?

- Sim, mas não quero ser inconveniente com você, deverá pegar mal um líder de clã fazer o que está fazendo, sem contar que não vou querer ser um impedimento na sua vida pessoal e Neji poderá lhe procurar se ele achar que ainda poderá enganar-me?

- Se Neji atacar-me saberei como defender-me caso fosse outro poderia sair gravemente ferido e quanto a minha vida pessoal, não estou com ninguém e ainda não estou pronto para envolver-me com outra pessoa.

- Mas você gosta de alguém?

- Posso dizer que desde que voltei me senti atraído por alguém, mas não sei se é amor ou apenas atração.

- Você vai me dizer quem é?

- Vamos fazer um trato se sairmos amanhã eu conto-lhe o nome dela.

- Só por causa disso eu aceito.

- Você está melhor?

- Sim, obrigada.

Combinaram e Naruto mandou um clone fazer uma reserva no Dragão Imperial um restaurante geralmente freqüentado pelos líderes de clãs, e marcaram para encontrarem-se às sete horas.

Naruto escolheu usar roupa mais formal do clã azul, dirigiu-se para a casa de Tenten onde a mesma estava pronta.

- Vamos Tenten? – falou dando o braço à mesma pegar, de modo que pareciam um casal de namorados.

- Hai.

- Tenten como foi o dia?

- Eu tive um dia de treinamento com a equipe, mas Gai-sensei me liberou mais cedo, dizendo para que eu pudesse arrumar-me.

- Tenho certeza que ele gritou alguma coisa sobre o fogo da juventude.

- Você não faz idéia do quão assustador isso pode ser.

- Eu imagino que você sofreu bastante ao lado do Gai-sensei e do Lee – conversaram mais algumas banalidades até adentrar no restaurante onde encontraram Sasuke e Sakura que aparentemente estavam esperando a algum tempo, Sakura ao ver Naruto e Tenten juntos franziu a testa.

- Vocês devem esperar um pouco, não? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Senhor Uzumaki, sua mesa está lhe esperando – falou a atendente assim que chegou.

- Como ele pode ser atendido primeiro se chegamos antes? – Perguntou o Uchiha irritado.

- Desculpe-me senhor, mas o senhor Uzumaki fez reserva diferentemente do senhor.

- Pode seguir-me senhor Uzumaki.

- Lamento Sakura e Sasuke, mas tenho que ir.

- Obrigado, desculpe-me qual é o seu nome?

- É Akemi.

- Obrigado Akemi por indicar-nos a mesa.

- Não precisa agradecer, vou mandar anotar seus pedidos, com sua licença.

- Você voltou bem educado, isso é uma surpresa!

- Assim você acaba com o trabalho que as pessoas tiveram na ilha para me treinar.

- Você não me contou quem é a pessoa que está mexendo com você, você não vai me enganar, não é?

- Você sabe que eu não volto atrás na minha palavra – disse o Uzumaki seriamente.

- Boa Noite, gostaria de anotar os seus pedidos.

- Você que viajou muito, o que me recomenda Naruto?

- Vamos querer duas porções de sukiyaki (que consiste em mistura de massas, carne de vaca finamente fatiada, ovo e vegetais fervidos num molho especial feito de caldo de peixe,molho se soja , açúcar e saquê) e uma garrafa de Nigori (vinho de arroz).

- Agora que ele saiu pode dizer quem é ela.

- É a Ino, mas mesmo que nós quisermos ficar juntos existem problemas, eu sou líder de cclã e ela irá ser o que nos impede de ficarmos juntos sem a autorização de ambos os clãs, se tivermos filhos eles seriam Uzumaki e o Yamanaka ficaria sem líder, e eu ainda não estou pronto para entrar em uma nova relação.

- Ino parece gostar de você, eu lhe digo para tentar algo.

-Vou pensar sobre isso.

- Eu sei que vai.

Após o jantar Naruto levo Tenten em casa, quando estava voltando para o complexo Uzumaki ele parou e olhou atrás.

- Estava perguntando-me quando você iria aparecer, Neji.


	9. Ajudando os amigos

- Quando você percebeu a minha presença? – falou entrando em posição de combate.

- A noite inteira, queria falar contigo, estava esperando você sair das sombras ou eu iria lhe retirar dela, afinal temos muito que conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com traidores!

- Baka! Siga-me se puder se você quer lutar comigo, não vamos fazer isso no meio da vila – com isso foi em direção ao campo de treinamento que costumava usar quando fazia parte to time sete, após dez minutos de espera Neji chegou.

- Agora você vai me ouvir ou vai ter que apanhar primeiro, não quero ter problemas com o clã Hyuuga, me responda apenas uma coisa, por que você está tão preocupado com a Tenten se beijou outra pessoa?

- Então foi assim que você a convenceu a sair contigo, você é muito baixo Uzumaki – disse com evidente raiva na voz.

- Não, saímos apenas como amigos, precisava arrumar um modo de falar com você e aumentar a auto-estima de Tenten, essa foi a melhor saída, mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Não fui eu que beijei.

- Mas correspondeu, não foi?

- Sim, mas...

- Foi nessa hora que Tenten lhe viu, ela estava nervosa e chorando, como você acha que ela se sentiu vendo você agir assim?

- Deve ter sentindo-se traída já que essa é a segunda vez que eu a faço sofrer.

- Exato, e o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

- Eu... Quero lhe pedir desculpas, mas... Não sei como agir agora, ela está tratando-me friamente.

- Você merece pelo o que fez.

- Quando vocês irão se encontrar novamente?

- Depois de amanhã.

- Seja honesto com ela, e lhe desejo sorte, você vai precisar.

- Por que você está me ajudando? – disse o Hyuga com um pouco de receio.

-Parece que sua genialidade é apenas para batalhas, mas se ainda não descobriu, é porque vocês são meus amigos e eu não quero ver minhas pessoas preciosas sofrendo.

- Mesmo que isso signifique que você irá sofrer?

- Sim , mas esse não é o caso.

- Entendo, obrigado.

Dois dias depois Naruto estava vendo Neji conversando com Tenten, e aumentou sua audição com chakra para poder escutar a conversa do possível futuro casal.

- Tenten eu sei que errei contigo, que não devia ter feito o que fiz, só lhe machuquei, mas, por favor, Tenten me dê mais uma chance, só mais uma chance, quero lhe mostrar como posso lhe fazer feliz.

- Neji tudo o que eu quero é que você me dê um tempo, agora estou muito machucada quem sabe no futuro, e pra provar que eu estou de bom humor pra o seu lado eu vou lhe dar oito segundos antes de começar a atirar em você todas as minhas armas – ao ouvir isso Naruto rapidamente utiliza o Hiraishin no Jutso para salvar a vida de seu amigo.

- Obrigado, você acabou de salvar a minha vida...

- Neji quem é essa mulher?

- É Natsume, a mulher que eu beijei.

- Olá Neji-kun, Uzumaki-sama posso lhes ajudar em algo – falou com uma voz doce e extremamente sexy, que fez ambos os ninjas arrepiarem-se.

- Naruto! Naruto! Maldito pirralho, me escute! – gritou Kurama.

- Droga Kurama, o que é que você quer?

- Você não percebeu nada desde que ela aproximou-se de vocês?

- Bem, eu fiquei extasiado com a sua beleza, mas...

- Tudo isso foi causado pelos feromônios que esta mulher exala.

- O quê?

- O cheiro dela, pode estar mexendo com vocês, saiam daí agora.

- Com sua licença Natsume, Neji você poderia acompanhar-me até o clã Uzumaki para que possamos falar sobre determinados assuntos – fazendo dois Kage bushin sem que o amigo perceba e os manda a direções com instruções para ir a locais diferentes.

- Claro.

Ao adentrarem no composto Minato corre para o pai dando-lhe um abraço.

- Ei calma tou-san ta aqui, só saí para resolver algumas coisas, mas promete que sempre vai estar do seu lado, ficou com seu filho até o mesmo adormecer, após o garoto dormir encaminhou-se ao escritório com seu amigo e contou o que a raposa o havia dito.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça?

- Veja bem, são vinte e uma horas e o que eu vou lhe sugerir pode ser considerado como desordem, mas poderá dar certo, declare-se para Tenten agora.

- Ela não vai querer me ouvir.

- Por isso que você irá gritar até ela aparecer.

- Nani!

- Vamos quero ver essa cena.

- M-Mas...

- Sem "mas" vamos agora.

- Tudo bem – lamentou ouvir Naruto sobre como agir em relação ao problema.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção a casa de Tenten, começa a chover em Konoha, Neji começa a gritar desesperadamente pela atenção de sua amada, alheio a isso um dos clones já havia explicado a Tenten toda a história e a mesma contou ao clone que só o desculparia se o mesmo fizesse algo que quebrasse o protocolo de seu clã, o outro clone foi para a kunoichi mais fã de lojas de Konoha, e por sinal é uma discípula do Uzumaki, para arrumar a sua amiga, porém a mesma só saiu depois do clone enviado a ajudá-la ter levado-a pra sua casa por intermédio da técnica de seu pai que o deu o apelido de Kiroi Senko, para a alegria da mulher de cabelos e olhos da cor de chocolate, a mesma estava usando um vestido verde oliva, seu cabelo estava com uma trança que acabava em seu busto, em seu rosto um batom rosa antigo como também sua sombra, lápis preto com efeito azulado e um blush na cor rouge, a morena achava que era um exagero, porém teve uma surpresa ao ver como estava seu amado, no lugar de sua tradicional roupa do clã estava vestindo uma camisa branca de manga comprida, com uma calça preta, e com a chuva estava colada, mas ela sabia que deveria manter seu papel para que o mesmo soubesse que essa seria sua última chance.

- Tenten eu não sairei daqui até você me ouvir! – Gritou Neji no meio de uma chuva torrencial.

- Então fale – falou com a voz tremida do seu nervosismo.

- Tenten eu sei que só te fiz sofrer, mas me dê mais uma chance, eu prometo que dessa vez te farei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, sei que o que fiz antes não me dá algum crédito, mas... – Neji não pôde terminar a frase, pois Tenten o interrompeu.

- Entre Neji, se você ficar doente vai preocupar toda a equipe.

Neji contou tudo a Tenten, em detalhes, o clone de Naruto já havia feito isso, mas vendo seu amado sendo sincero com ela deu-lhe a idéia de que ele quer algo sério, como o mesmo deixou claro.

- Tudo bem Neji, eu aceito lhe namorar.

- Eu só fico triste por Naruto, ele parece estar apaixonado, mas tem algo que o impede de ficarem juntos.

- Sim, é triste mesmo porque ele é correspondido, mas tem que escolher entre seu sonho e seu novo amor, já que algumas pessoas têm desconfianças em relação ao clã e ele não poderá deixar que ela seja uma líder do clã, sem contar os problemas dos descendentes.

- Talvez possamos ajudar nosso amigo.

- Não, nós definitivamente vamos ajudá-lo, afinal foi ele que arrumou tudo para que nos entendêssemos.

- Verdade, devo muito a ele.

- Não meu amor, devemos muito a ele, mas estava pensando em algo pra animar a nossa noite – Neji apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, para depois dar um beijo apaixonado, mas no final das contas resolveram apenas ficar juntos dormiram abraçados com um sorriso aproveitando a companhia de seus amados, mas deixaram também tendo idéias de como ajudar o amigo.


	10. Solução para um problema

Naruto acordou com o nascer do sol, fez sua rotina diária, esperou apenas Ino, já que Konohamaru estava em missão hoje, assim que ela chegou e alongou-se , teve uma surpresa.

– Bem Ino-chan, hoje vai ser o ultimo dia que eu irei lhe treinar até o final das suas férias, afinal você só tem mais cinco dias e precisa descansar se você fizer um bom resultado poderei lhe dar uma recompensa, poderá usar qualquer jutso que possuir, mas se se concentre em seu taijutso.

– Eu vou fazer o meu melhor, Naruto-kun.

Ino correu na direção do Uzumaki, deu um chute na direção das costelas de Naruto, que usou o baço para defender-se, Ino começa a dar uma sequencia de socos e percebe que sem tirar os pesos ela não conseguirá lutar por muito tempo contra seu amigo, porém percebe que não terá tempo para se afastar e resolve tomar um golpe para ganhar a distancia, ela prepara-se para tomar com o mínimo de dano possível, recebe um soco sendo arrastada por três metros, retira os pesos já estava usando quarenta quilos nas pernas e trinta e cinco quilos nos braços.

– Vejo que finalmente percebeu que teria que retirar os pesos pra lutar, vou levar isso em consideração quando for decidir se você vai merecer o prêmio.

– Naruto-kun, você ainda não me disse qual era o prêmio.

– Ah, não disse? – recebendo um aceno de resposta – É uma surpresa, mas do jeito que você está lutando até parece que é uma civil, duvido que consiga lutar em taijutso até mesmo contra Udon – recebeu um rosnado como resposta e sorriu em sua mente, Ino estava caindo em suas provocações e isso a faria ficar descuidada, contudo a Yamanaka estava esperando pelo movimento do Uzumaki ela havia percebido suas intenções por trás das suas provocações fingiu que caiu nestas e correu na direção de seu shishou com um punho levantado, porém quando aproximou-se dele desferiu-lhe um chute que o acertou, a kunoichi sorriu com isso, o shinobi sorriu com a atitude da discípula, ela controlou seu temperamento para surpreender o adversário, Naruto então fez dois Kage bushin e os mandou atacar Ino que esquivou dos ataques com dificuldade vendo que sua aprendiz estava ficando cansada decidiu terminar o teste afinal a Yamanaka melhorou muito estava mais forte e rápida conseguiu até destruir um dos seus clones, afastou-se e jogou uma kunai de três pontas por trás da kunoichi que estava sendo distraída pelo clone, e assustou-se quando sentiu o frio do aço em sua garganta.

– Você lutou bem, mas o jogo acabou - sussurrou o Uzumaki em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se, afastou-se dela com um sorriso de raposa, pois a deixou um pouco corada com sua atitude, o que era de se estranhar pois a mesma aparentava ser muito mais resolvida.

– Obrigada Naruto-kun, mas só durei tanto tempo porque você só estava brincando comigo, se estivesse lutando a sério não teria durado trinta segundos.

– Mas você está esquecendo de que eu sou considerado um shinobi de rank-S, o mesmo nível do meu pai, apesar de achar isso errado, mas vamos falar de seu premio, como você deve saber há duas horas de Konoha tem uma casa de fontes termais, e o líder do clã Uzumaki tem registrado um quarto de luxo com uma fonte termal particular, se estiver interessada em ir me diga que você irá poder ficar por três dias e poderá levar um acompanhante, se quiser é claro.

– Mas se a pessoa que eu escolher não puder sair, pois não está de férias como eu?

– Já negociei com Tsunade-baachan e irei pagar uma missão de escolta pra você com essa pessoa, espero que isso sirva de desculpas pelo sofrimento que foram as suas férias, então pense bem quem você vai querer levar e vá falar com ela daqui há duas horas irei buscar vocês, mas se for possível me diga antes quem é para que eu entregue logo os avisos a baachan.

– Você pode me acompanhar até a casa de Tenten que eu quero ver se ela quer ir?

-Claro, é até bom que eu resolvo logo isso.

Ao tentarem bater na porta do apartamento de Tenten vêem Neji saindo do mesmo com um sorriso bobo.

– Olá Neji, você poderia chamar a Tenten? – pergunta Ino com um sorriso, pois pelo jeito o plano de Naruto deu certo e a mesma torcia pela sua amiga.

– Claro, com licença – o Hyuga volta e depois de algum tempo volta com a kunoichi de cabelo cor de chocolate – desculpem-me não poder ficar um tempo com vocês, mas tenho reunião do conselho do clã.

– Entendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer, pelo menos os conselheiros do clã Uzumaki não são arrogantes como a maioria de seu clã é.

– Verdade, Naruto depois poderia passar na sua casa para conversar com você?

– Não haverá problemas com isso – Neji acenou com a resposta e despediu-se dos amigos com Tenten deu um beijo casto antes de ir fazendo o sorriso de Ino aumentar ainda mais, que foi um espanto para Naruto, afinal a  
Yamanaka estava sorrindo desde que viu Neji saindo da casa de Tenten, mas ele achou o sorriso dela lindo mesmo que estivesse parecendo à Mitsashi o sorriso de um predador quando está prestes a se deliciar com sua presa.

– Tenten eu queria saber se você poderia me acompanhar às termas por três dias?

– E-Eu não sei se a Hokage me permitirá sair agora – disse tentando arrumar um jeito de sair da situação em que se encontrava.

– Não se preocupe já falei com a Hokage antes e ela aceitou isso – disse o Uzumaki percebendo o desconforto de sua amiga, pensou que ela estava querendo ficar com Neji, mas depois percebeu que ela estava com medo de Ino que estava sorrindo ainda, achava que ela estava com medo de Ino sair fofocando que o prodígio dos Hyuga dormiu em sua casa.

– Se é assim quando saímos?

– Daqui há uma hora e cinqüenta minutos, vou levar vocês por meio do Hiraishin, está tudo pago, então não se preocupe com as despesas encontro vocês na frente da floricultura Yamanaka, se me permitem eu tenho que avisar a Hokage quem irá acompanhar Ino-chan, – Ino corou pois depois de uma semana ela ainda não havia se acostumado a ser chamada assim pelo Naruto, e quem sorriu desta vez foi Tenten, Ino teve dificuldades a parar de sorrir pois ficou tanto tempo na mesma posição que ficou com câimbras no rosto, porém o Uzumaki não percebeu, pois estava de costas acenando pra as kunoichis.

– Bem eu tenho que me arrumar e arrumar as minhas coisas, sugiro que você faça o mesmo disse Tenten, só queria poder avisar ao Neji-kun sobre isso, mas eu peço pro Naruto falar com ele, vá Ino que depois eu conto o que aconteceu ontem – com a informação que queria a kunoichi loura foi a sua casa arrumar.

A Yamanaka tomou um banho, passou uma essencia de lavanda inglesa, colocou um quimono orquídea escura com o desenho de flores de cerejeira, fez uma mala para duas semanas, apesar de que irá passar três dias, e selou num pergaminho, aguardou cinco minutos para Tenten chegar, esta vestia sua roupa ninja de costume, depois de mais dois minutos.

– Ino, você irá me contar... – nessa hora Naruto chegou e a kunoichi tratou de cortar o assunto, mas fez sinal de que continuaria essa conversa mais tarde.

– Vamos, que tenho uma reunião mais tarde com o clã, só tenho uma hora antes dela, – disse enquanto fazia um clone para levar Tenten – segurem-se firme que a viagem vai ser rápida, muito rápida.

O grupo em menos de um segundo estava na entrada da recepção, então Naruto adiantou-se a recepcionista.

– Olá, meu nome é Aya como posso ajudá-lo?

– Boa tarde Aya, sou Uzumaki Naruto líder do clã Uzumaki que posssui um quarto reservado aqui e gostaria de usá-lo e ter outro quarto do mesmo nível para outra pessoa, os quartos são para aquelas duas senhoritas que estão na porta, deverá mandar a conta de tudo o que consumirem para o clã Uzumaki.

A atendente deu-lhe as duas chaves e o ninja dirigiu-se às duas kunoichis, que estavam olharam surpresas ao verem que ficariam em quartos separados.

– Os quartos possuem fontes próprias, mas se quiserem podem usar a terma social.

– Por que ficaremos em quartos separados? – perguntou Tenten.

– Esses quartos só possuem uma cama de casal, então achei que iriam querer ter privacidade, me desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir – deixando Ino para as perguntas de Tenten.

– Ino, vamos estalar-nos e depois eu quero falar com você! – a loira acenou e foi ao quarto e ficou impressionada, o quarto tinha uma cama de casal, na parede, em cima do espelho da cama havia um candelabro em cada extremidade com velas, duas cômodas, um espelho, quadros com temas budistas, um bonsai e duas portas, uma dava a um banheiro com banheira e sais de banho e outra dava a fonte particular, ao abrir uma das cômodas encontrou uma camisa de Naruto, pegou-a e cheirou-a sentindo o um fraco perfume natural de Naruto nela, focou assim um tempo, até que a porta foi aberta e Tenten a pegou nessa cena.

– Ino, o que você está fazendo com essa camisa e mais importante de quem é? – falou observando atentamente a camisa e o quarto enquanto ainda estava surpresa pela atitude da amiga.

– Tenten o que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

– Essa camisa é o do Naruto não é?

– O que lhe faz pensar que essa camisa é do Naruto-kun?

– O emblema do clã Uzumaki está aparecendo, o tamanho parece ser o dele e você estava cheirando como se fosse o melhor perfume do mundo, – vendo que a Yamanaka estava ficando nervosa com a situação jogou a pergunta que estava a incomodando – Ino me responda sinceramente, o que você sente pelo Naruto?

– E-Eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele, ele é gentil, atencioso, carinhoso, quente, tem um lindo sorriso, mas eu acho que ele não vai querer ficar comigo, afinal ele pode ter a mulher que quiser em Konoha, provavelmente ele jamais vai querer ficar com alguém que não o tenha feito sofrer quando pequeno.

"Ino se você soubesse a verdade sobre quem Naruto está apaixonado, você teria ido atrás dele agora"

– Você pode me dizer a diferença entre o que você sentia pelo Sasuke e o que você sente pelo Naruto?

– O que eu sentia pelo cafajeste – Tenten franziu a testa pelo nome em que o Uchiha foi chamado – era nada mais do que uma idealização do que ele realmente era eu não o amava de verdade, mesmo porque eu nunca procurei saber o real sempre me contentei com o que eu imaginava dele, eu na verdade amava a idéia de que eu tinha dele com o Naruto, eu sei que ele não é perfeito, na verdade ele está longe disso, posso dizer que ele era sádico enquanto me treinava, mas depois ele sempre era atencioso comigo.

– Ino se você se casasse com o Naruto como seria visto isso pelo clã?

– Eu acho que eles ficariam com raiva dos Uzumaki já que como ambos somos membros de clãs os nossos filhos seriam Uzumaki o que poderia dificultar as negociações entre ambos os clãs, mas o meu pai me disse que ele me apoiaria caso eu me casasse com alguém de outro clã desde que essa pessoa realmente me ame do mesmo modo como eu o amo.

– Será que existe alguma forma de pelo menos um desses filhos serem Yamanaka? E como isso afetaria a visão do clã sobre o seu casamento?

– Só se fosse feito um contrato pré-nupcial dizendo que um dos filhos seria membro do clã Yamanaka, e acredito que resolveria o problema, mas de que adianta falar sobre isso se não irá ocorrer.

– Só seria interessante saber já que vou entrar num clã muito rígido e o clã Yamanaka é mais amável em relação a esse tipo de situação, mas me diga por que você chamou o Sasuke de cafajeste?

– Quando ele começou a namorar a Sakura ele me chamou pra ser sua amante, eu logicamente disse que não, e pouco tempo depois Sakura encontrou uma de suas roupas com manchas de batom.

– Que canalha, e ela fez o quê?

– Nada ela disse que o amava demais para fazer qualquer coisa, eu tenho certeza de que ele continua a traindo.

Ao anoitecer Naruto saiu da reunião do clã com certa raiva, pois o mesmo pediu para ele casar-se com alguém mesmo que seja de fora do clã, mas seria melhor que o fizesse com alguém do clã, ele notou que dois conselheiros chamaram essa reunião de emergência com esse motivo o que acabou dando problemas já que os demais não gostaram da pressão e acabaram os expulsando do conselho, passaram as próximas cinco horas escolhendo os próximos conselheiros e como resultado disso Naruto teve mais da maldição dos líderes de clã a papelada, ele encarou isso como treinamento para ser Hokage, já que esse clã era muito problemático e ao entrar em casa encontra Neji a sua espera.

– Naruto-san, tenho um pergaminho que Tenten me enviou no começo da tarde pedindo para lhe entregar, e gostaria de saber algumas coisas, se não for do seu incomodo.

– Claro Neji, me siga ao escritório – dirigiu-se ao escritório ele tinha uma mesa grande com duas cadeiras para pessoas que estão sendo atendidas, uma estante com alguns livros, outra com pergaminhos mais ao canto tinha mais duas mesas que Neji não entendeu o motivo disso, alguns quadros de Naruto e Minato, outros dos pais de Naruto, e muitos papeis empilhados – pode me dizer agora que ninguém vai atrapalhar.

– Naruto, o que você faria se tivesse que escolher entre seu amor e seu sonho de ser Hokage?

– Se eu trair meus sentimentos como poderia ser um Hokage que deve ser justo com toda a vila, escolheria ficar com a mulher que amo, mas por que você está me perguntando isso?

– Tenten me disse pra só lhe entregar esse pergaminho se você dissesse essa resposta, – disse ao entregar o pergaminho – ela disse que era a solução do seu problema – Naruto sorriu ao ler o conteúdo do pergaminho.

– Muito obrigado Neji.

– Não precisa agradecer Naruto, você fez muito por mim.

– Só ajudei dois amigos.

– Eu descobri que um conselheiro do queria clã queria casar sua filha comigo assim teria mais poder sobre o clã.

– Então ela usou aquele perfume em você e se não fosse por Kurama ter me avisado nós estaríamos em seu controle, e talvez você estivesse prestes a se casar com ela, mas uma pergunta como ela conseguiu isso?

– Essa é uma especialidade do clã Inuzuka, as mulheres usam isso para controlar os homens os tornam mais selvagens com o uso prolongado, aparentemente Hinata-sama ganhou de Kurenai-san, que por sua vez ganhou da irmã de Kiba, sendo que Hinata-sama foi roubada, só ficamos sabendo disso que uma pessoa da Bouke estava em serviço e foi ameaçada antes de ter o selo retirado dela, depois de ter o selo retirado ela contou a Hianta-sama que esperava a hora de retirar esse conselheiro do poder e colocar seu filho que é uma pessoa honrada e não segue o pai diferente da filha.

– Isso explica muita coisa.

– Naruto, irei agora só vim lhe entregar o pergaminho.

– Lhe acompanho até a porta, e obrigado.

– Não me agradeça iakgeHoakge qqqqsó retribui o seu favor.


	11. Uma missão problemática

Naruto estava na sala da Hokage para receber sua próxima missão, ao seu lado estavam, Shino que vestia um sobretudo negro que se estendia até seu nariz e óculos de sol para esconder seus olhos, Neji que trajava uma vestimenta típica de seu clã e Shikamaru que estava com um uniforme tradicional jounin de Konoha.

– A missão de vocês é ir a um esconderijo de Orochimaru que nós temos mapeado em que houve recentes movimentações, recolher o maior número de informações possíveis e se possível eliminar alguns dos líderes dos mais fortes soldados, essa missão é de rank-S e não se tem limite para sua conclusão, as localizações das bases estão nesse pergaminho, Shikamaru será o líder da equipe, vocês saem em duas horas, estão dispensados – terminou de instruir a líder da vila e entregou o pergaminho ao capitão do esquadrão.

– Hai – respondeu a equipe.

– Shikamaru, posso dar uma olhada no pergaminho para ver em que locais estão os esconderijos? – perguntou Naruto, que como resposta recebeu o pergaminho analisando o mapa que continha no mesmo percebeu algo – Shikamaru, quando estava voltando do treinamento marquei um local a duas horas da localização que esta marcada nesse mapa para usar o Hiraishin caso fossemos atacados por algum nukenin e Minato ficasse seguro longe das batalhas poderíamos chegar lá em poucas horas e poderíamos averiguar possíveis rotas de fuga, caso algo dê errado.

– Você não irá ficar cansado? – indagou o Hyuuga.

– Não o Hiraishin funciona como um Kuchiyose no Jutsu, mas no lugar de trazer algo pra quem está invocando leva a pessoa para um local que tenha o selo.

– Acho lógico fazer isso assim teremos mais tempo para planejar o ataque e averiguar o local para não sermos emboscados num local sem termos determinados conhecimentos da área – ilustrou o Aburame.

– Bem está decidido, problemático como é vamos utilizar o Hiraishin, vamos arrumar nossas coisas para viajem, e nos encontraremos em uma hora e quarenta minutos no portão da vila onde andaremos até a vila desaparecer de nossa vista para usarmos a técnica.

Naruto foi a sua casa pegou material para fuinjutso, kunai e shuriken, algumas rações e outros equipamentos necessários à missão, quando terminou era hora de se encontrar com a equipe, quando chegou ao portão da vila encontrou Shino e Shikamaru, acenou aos companheiros e esperou por mais cinco minutos Neji, assim que este chegou começaram a correr com o intuito de se afastar da vila para que o espião de Kabuto não veja a direção que estão tomando após uma hora de corrida Naruto usou a temida técnica de seu pai e levou consigo seus companheiros de equipe ao local pré-estabelecido e de lá correram duas horas em direção ao norte para encontrar o alvo, acamparam, resolveram atacar no outro dia e neste explorar a área para não cair em emboscadas.

Quando amanheceu o grupo se dirigia a base para a missão de coleta de informações, contaram três ninjas vigiando que Naruto rapidamente eliminou com o Hiraishin no jutso e colocou um selo para invocação em caso de urgência para sair do local, entraram no labirinto que é o esconderijo, as paredes eram da cor cinza, e o local foi construído de modo que os inimigos não apenas se perdessem, depois de caminharem por meia hora dentro do esconderijo quando encontraram uma bifurcação.

– Devemos nos separar para cobrir uma área maior, para equilibrar as equipes Neji você irá com Shino pela direita, como sou mais apoio irei com o Naruto – instruiu o Nara recebendo um aceno de concordância dos seus companheiros.

– Levem essa kunai com vocês – falou o Uzumaki enquanto entregava a arma ao Aburame, que levantou uma sobrancelha em relação ao pedido – caso apareça alguém com que tenham dificuldade a joguem e eu aparecerei lá, ou caso encontrem algum selo que não saibam como desarmar, estaremos lá imediatamente já que essa kunai tem um selo que me avisa quando ela é jogada – Naruto continuou a explicar o funcionamento da técnica, fazendo com que seus companheiros de equipe compreendessem o motivo de entregar uma arma que ao mesmo tempo comum e exótica.

Naruto e Shikamaru caminharam por alguns minutos e adentram numa sala de cinquenta metros quadrados, e viram que era um laboratório, viram um tanque de criogenia que continha um Zetsu branco, viram alguns outros ninjas que não reconheceram, outros tanques continham seres em desenvolvimento que estavam com defeitos físicos, como crianças com intestino fora de seu corpo, apenas um olho, entre outras coisas, amostras de sangue de grandes ninjas como, Ooniki, Dariu, Tsunade, Itachi, o próprio Naruto e o que, para Naruto, foi o pior o da Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei, todos eles numa área determinada para clonagem, outra coisa encontrada foi quimeras humanas, havia pessoas com sapos, cobras, coelhos, besouros, aves, estavam nítidas, outras que pareciam ser a mistura de diversos animais na mesma pessoa, relatórios sobre os experimentos, os dois catalogaram tudo e selaram os relatórios, mas começaram a estranhar a facilidade de como entraram, e o fato de encontrarem uma sala tão importante sem ninguém para enfrentar era quase como...

– Droga, estávamos tão focados catalogando que nem percebi o que está acontecendo, fomos guiados a uma armadilha, eles tem muitas kekei genkai aqui, mas falta algumas ainda e de Konoha falta o byakugan, Neji e Shino estão correndo perigo, mas devemos pegar esse Zetsu para analisar e podermos ter alguma chance na guerra já que um dos relatórios que encontrei dizia que estava tentando colocar células dele em outros experimentos, mas que sempre morriam no final, vou mata-lo com o Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku, já como o jutso corta o inimigo em vários pedaços e poderemos assim selar, num pergaminho, o corpo e ainda assim será possível analisarmos o que sobrar – Naruto diz enquanto e faz os selos de mão – Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku – o Uzumaki então libera vários projéteis de vento que cortam o recipiente e o ninja nos braços pernas, o tórax, e a cabeça na horizontal e divide o corpo na vertical, Shikamaru então sela o corpo e prepara-se para sair quando é impedido por Naruto.

– Devemos destruir isso primeiro, mas de uma forma que não alerte para onde estamos, vou preparar um selo que irá superaquecer todo o local destruindo tudo o que tem neste esconderijo vou programar o selo para três horas, e se não vamos sair pela porta deve ter alguém esperando-nos atrás dela vamos ir ao ultimo local que deixei o selo, vai demorar cerca de dois minutos já como também será necessário um selo dentro para criar uma barreira que impedirá qualquer coisa de entrar ou sair desta sala sem ser por meio de uso de técnicas de espaço-tempo – explica enquanto prepara o selo, após terminar o selo recebe a informação que sua kunai que deu a Shino foi utilizada e deixa para fazer a barreira depois – temos que ir Neji e Shino estão com problemas – toca em Shikamaru e vai onde Shino está.

Naruto e Shikamaru viram sete corpos humanos no chão com espinhos nos corpos deles e uma criatura com dois metros e vinte centímetros de altura com espinhos no lugar do cabelo que iam até a sua cintura com o formato de uma juba de leão, corpo voltado à velocidade, olhos laranja lembrando os de uma coruja, suas roupas estavam rasgadas como se seus músculos as tivessem destruído, sua expressão era de um predador que está brincando com sua presa antes de matá-la, seus dentes eram afiados para rasgar a carne.

– Vejo que eu tenho mais presas para Kabuto-sama, deveriam estar felizes em encontrar alguém do meu nível, afinal assim só perderão os braços e pernas para que não tentem algo com a finalidade de escapar – disse a criatura com alegria na voz por produzir dor em seus inimigos.

– Mas agora somos quatro e você está sozinho, já que parece que seus companheiros estão mortos, não terá chance contra nós – falou Naruto para distrair a fera enquanto Shikamaru vai reunir informações para um plano de vencer a criatura.

– Esses inúteis estavam no meu caminho para a missão por isso eu os matei, foi divertido ver o medo em seus olhos enquanto eu os matava dolorosamente, sem contar que por causa da forma que eu os matei eles cumpriram sua utilidade para a missão.

– Naruto-san tome cuidado com os espinhos dele eles sugam chakra de modo que não só reestabelece o seu, como também o cura – falou o Aburame ao aproximar-se de Naruto enquanto mandava alguns de seus kikaichuu por baixo da terra de modo que ataque quando seu oponente estiver distraído.

– Vejo que descobriu a finalidade da minha juba, afinal eu, Rigardo, o Predador Noturno, sou um dos mais fortes da minha divisão – ao ouvir isso o Uzumaki entrou no modo senin com chakra de Kurama, com seu sobretudo amarelo feito de chakra, nove chamas em cima de sua cabeça, vários selos em seu corpo e o colar que o Rikudou Senin usava – essa energia aparenta ser deliciosa estou louco para provar seu sabor, vai aumentar a minha força e quem saiba que eu não consiga vence-lo e me tornar o líder da minha divisão.

"Esse cara é louco, fala demais, até parece você Naruto, porem o nome dele não me é estranho, já ouvi esse nome de Kira Bee como um dos mais poderosos nukenins de Kumo, aparentemente ele matou todos os seus companheiros para testar seu poder e como o fez tentou matar o carcereiro de Gyuuki por seu ódio ao meu irmão e ele foi difícil de vencer antes dessa transformação imagine agora que está assim tenha cuidado" falou a raposa na mente de Naruto.

– Então você gostou do chakra de um biju, não parece que você tentou matar Bee-sensei, afinal foi ele que me ensinou a usar o chakra da raposa.

Rigardo rapidamente ataca Shino com suas garras e o para descobrir que ele era na realidade um Mushi Bunshin, que se desfez em kikai, tendo como resposta a fera rugir de raiva.

– Eu ainda não entendo como seu clã não faz seus insetos atacarem os inimigos que destruírem seus clones, Shino? Seria mais fácil se você tivesse sugado todo o chakra dele, contudo isso só faz as coisas mais divertidas – falou o Uzumaki – Shino, devemos mantê-lo longe ele claramente é um usuário de taijutsu.

– Naruto-san, ele é capaz de usar ninjutsu raiton de alto nível, e seu taijutsu só melhorou quando ele alterou a essa forma e volta para onde estava.

– Obrigado pela informação.

Rigardo ataca com Naruto com suas garras que se esquiva e disfere um soco que faz com que a cabeça de Rigardo gire cento e oitenta graus, Naruto pega uma kunai e joga na cabeça da quimera, que desvia e retorna a cabeça como em sua posição original.

"O pescoço dele girou como o de uma coruja ao olhar na direção das costas, esse deve ser um dos animais que foram implantados nele, outro deve ser o leão pela aparência de seu cabelo, mas esses espinhos são duros, e se ele suga chakra deve ter o DNA de Zetsu, parece que para manter essa forma deve ser necessária certa quantidade constante no corpo e os insetos que Shino colocou absorvem o chakra dele lentamente de modo que ele não perceba isso até ser tarde demais, pois a quantidade do dele caiu pra um quarto do que ele tinha antes de se transformar, sem contar que ele está ficando mais lento" pensou o Nara tentando achar algum modo de vencer a criatura sem ter ideia das fraquezas já que o mesmo roubava chakra de qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse dele e tivesse a oportunidade, mas com a ausência de luz suficiente para fazer uma de suas técnicas ele seria inútil na luta, enquanto Neji fica de longe observando para em caso de necessidade ser o apoio e Shino usa seus kikaichuu para devorar lentamente o chakra do inimigo sem que ele perceba para que o intitulado Predador Noturno não usasse sua técnica de absorver o chakra que seria, problemático.

Rigardo então faz uma rápida sequencia de selos e libera os espinhos, Neji rapidamente usa o kaiten e protege Shikamaru e Shino, porém o chakra usado na técnica é parcialmente absorbido e Naruto levou um espinho no braço direito.

– Esse poder, se eu roubar todo o seu poder, vencerei aqueles três, sim irei devora-los e assim assumirei as divisões, mas primeiro hora de matar os insolentes que estão no meu caminho – fazendo uma rápida sequencia de selos – Raiton: Gian - liberando um relâmpago que destrói parte da parede da sala – esse jutso esta mais forte depois que comecei a roubar o chakra da raposa, talvez os bijus tenham alguma utilidade.

"Naruto seu idiota porque deixou que fosse atingido por esse espinho" perguntou Kurama.

"Não tive escolha ao ver que ele pode roubar o chakra do jutso utilizado pensei em usar algo que já fiz contra um dos caminhos de Pain" respondeu o Uzumaki e cortou o fluxo de chakra da raposa com o intuito de entrar no modo senin, enquanto aproveitava a nuvem de poeira que o encobria para fazer um kage bunshin que recolhia a energia natural enquanto ele distraia o inimigo.

– Então só era essa pequena quantidade de chakra que você pode usar da raposa? Estou decepcionado, afinal Kabuto-sama colocou uma ordem de fugir ao lhe ver imagine o que ele vai achar de mim ao saber que eu o matei, mas ainda tens algum chakra... – Rigardo começa a sentir o chakra de Naruto aumentar não igual à quantidade de quando usava o da raposa demônio como ele a considerava, e ao reparar no rosto de Naruto vê que o mesmo está com olhos como de sapos e possui um anel laranja ao redor de seus olhos, sente seu corpo entrar em colapso e começa a virar pedra.

– A energia natural é difícil de controlar, eu usei essa mesma vantagem contra uma pessoa que atacou a minha vila, foi por isso que eu deixei você me acertar com um de seus espinhos – o Uzumaki então dá um soco que quebra o que a estatua que já foi Rigardo e retira o espinho, a ferida começa a cicatrizar rapidamente – Shikamaru por que você não fez nada durante a batalha?

– Estava analisando o oponente, e minhas técnicas de sombra são inúteis nesse ambiente que pouca iluminação.

– Entendo, vamos temos pouco mais de uma hora para sair antes desse lugar se tornar insuportavelmente quente – ao sair do esconderijo Naruto mandou procurarem uma pedra grande o suficiente para cobrir a entrada do esconderijo enquanto fazia os selos necessários para o Gofuu Kekkai, que na era usado na entrada dos esconderijos da Akatsuki, mas era um jutso Uzumaki, sentiu dificuldade para fazer os selos percebeu então que os espinhos deveriam ser envenenados, após algum tempo Neji trouxe uma pedra grande o suficiente para selar a caverna.

– Agora quero que vocês espalhem esses selos na direção dos quatro pontos cardeais, e voltem o mais rápido possível – assim que os selos foram colocados e o grupo retornou Naruto fez os sinais de mão e realiza a técnica – só mais uma coisa eu provavelmente fui envenenado pelos espinhos de Rigardo – fala o Uzumaki em tom cansado.

– Por que não nos disse isso antes? – perguntou o Nara preocupado com o amigo.

– Vocês não teriam me deixado terminar a técnica antes de ser tratado e não... – Naruto desmaia antes de completar a frase.

– Shikamaru você que está descansado o levará primeiro, meus insetos deverão extrair o veneno que está em seu corpo.

– Problemático como é ficar aqui devemos ir embora agora, poderá vir alguém aqui e estaremos em desvantagem se tivermos que lutar tendo que proteger um companheiro.

A alguns metros de distancia uma figura magra de cabelo comprido espetado, de cor prata estava sorrindo ao ver o grupo sair fugir do esconderijo.

– Além da grande diferença entre nossos poderes, você não costuma seguir as ordens isto faz de você o número dois da nossa divisão e não o número um como eu, Rigardo...


End file.
